


Luca and the shattered glass.

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prime AU, Sadness, Shattered Glass, Shattered Glass AU, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luca is Polka's genderbend version of herself, they decided to let him go and place him in a safe place after the war was over, Luca soon came across a new dimension that he had stayed in for a long while but lately the friends he had made over the time started to ignore him and slowly began to hate him for some reason, but when some found out that they made a mistake they all try and race against time to go and try to get the boy back to them, but by the time they try to get to him they were too late.And now he is dead.Or is he really gone...?





	1. The time for me to leave this world has come. (Part 1)

A lot has happened to the poor boy named Luca....he really did had enough of going through so much pain that everyone has been giving him for the past month and he just...wants his life to be over with, so he then decides that he was ready to end his life.

"No one would miss me anyways....after all, they don't want me to be apart of their team anymore...I know that they don't." Luca mumbled out as he goes over and grabs a rope from his closet. Tears were sliding down his face as he stares down at it and sighs softly and then goes near the chair he placed in the middle of his room and gets on the chair and gets up on it then places it around his neck and takes in a deep breath and wraps it around his neck, biting his lower lip as he does this and closes his eyes, tears steaming down his face as the memories came back to him as he remembered the day when everything had fallen apart for him.

* * *

_Luca raced out of the school as fast as he could, hoping that Vince wouldn't grab him and start hurting him like he did last time since he didn't want Ratchet to get angry at him for making them waste another bunch of medical supplies like the last week it had happened. Once Luca had made it out he sees that his guardian, Smokescreen, was up ahead. He smiles happily and hurries over towards him and then goes towards the door and sighs as he heads inside, fixing up his long chocolate brown hair, two little parts of his hair are sticking out, making him look like he has small demon horns. His bangs were hiding half of his eyes, hiding their true color and looks which were a ruby red color, Luca's eyes were really like those of true rubies, but back then everyone made fun of him for having freaky eyes like that so he made sure he hides half of them, he fixes up his black leather jacket as well as his red turtleneck, he wore black skinny jeans with red shoes with black laces. Luca also had tan like skin and looked down at Smokescreen's wheel with a small smile. A smile that Smokescreen that loved so dearly that he would never trade anything for that kind of smile._

_Yup. Smokescreen was in love with a human._

_And the human was a MALE no less._

_But still, it doesn't matter, even though Luca's looks just made others think that he was a girl. Others had made fun of him for it, mostly Vince but not the autobots, nor Raf, Miko, or Jack._

_'No way would I ever tell a beautiful boy like Luca that he's a freak.' Smokescreen thought to himself but was sent back to reality when he hears said human male call out his name. "Smokescreen? Are you okay?" Luca asks, tilting his head as he gently puts his seat belt on. Quickly Smokescreen made up an excuse._

_"Oh! I-I'm fine Luca, j-just getting lost in thought that's all." The rookie answers nervously with a small smile, even though Luca couldn't see it he could feel it, making the boy giggle, it almost made Smokescreen let out a love sick sigh, he had fallen in love with the boy the first time he had seen him. He honestly didn't care if he was a human he had fallen in love with, though he knew that if the others knew who knows how in the world they would react, He knew for sure that Sentinel Prime wouldn't like it at all so he knew that he needed to make sure no one found out._

_Especially_ _Luca._

_He didn't want the poor human boy to hate him or ruin their friendship so he doesn't tell him his feelings._

_"Well okay, if you say so. Are you going to take me to the base again today?" Luca asks curiously, making his guardian laugh a little bit. "Of course I am silly! But do you need to pick something up really quick before we go? I made sure I got here before the others came so we can make a quick detour before they show up." Luca smiles sweetly at his best friend, he knew that they would probably get into trouble but then decided why not and go and get some new sketching supplies since he had been ruining out of some recently. As soon as he let his friend know where he wanted to go, they left to the store and Luca got out of Smokescreen and looks at him with a small smile. "I'll be back in just a bit smokescreen, I'll make sure to be as quick as possible." He said as he looked inside the car and shuts the door and hurries off quickly to get some pencils and a new sketchbook. Once he got them he goes and buys them with a small smile on his face and heads out of the store, once he does he saw that there were less people around, making him sigh softly in relief since he didn't like being around in such a huge crowd. As he heads towards Smokescreen though, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and froze when he felt a dark voice whisper in his ear._

_"Well well well, lookie who I found, the dumb bitch who is actually a dumb and idiotic basterd."_

_'Scrap.' Was all Luca thought as he looked up seeing Vince looking down at him with a dark look in his eyes. Luca glares at him a bit, trying not to look like he was afraid of him and pushes him away quickly. "L-Leave me a-alone V-V-Vince." He stutters out and tries to hurry over to Smokescreen but gasps as he felt Vince grab his new Sketchbook and sees him hold it up with a dark smirk, making him freeze in fear as tears start to appear in Luca's eyes slightly. "V-Vince...p-please g-g-give t-t-that b-b-back...I-I just g-g-got t-t-that!" Luca nearly shouts as he tries to reach out for it but Vince moved his hand up more higher as Luca tried to keep reaching for his new item. "Or what shortie? You gonna go and punch and hurt me until you get this back?" Vince laughs, Luca growled in anger and shakes badly as tears start to pour down his cheeks. Vince just smirked down at him and ripped the sketchbook apart, making Luca's eyes go wide in horror and nearly fell to his knees as he looked at the remains of his new sketchbook._

_"Your a low life Luca, no one in this world cares about you nor do they care about if you get hurt, niether do those three idiots Wacky, Micky and Ralfy or who ever their names are. They just want to keep you around so they can just use you and do whatever the hell you want, heck I even bet that stupid car you got was because you trade someone for it."_  
  
That was it.

_That was the last straw that sent Luca over the damn edge._

_The next thing he saw was red and he did something that NO ONE ever thought he would do._

_He punched Vince in the face. So hard that it had nearly broke his nose but it just made him bleed._

_Luca froze and sees Vince yell out in pain, Luca frozed in fear and slowly backs up and bolts over towards Smokescreen and sees him open the passenger door and hurries in it._

_"Smokescreen. Drive. NOW!"_

_Smokescreen didn't need to be tell twice and soon hurried off as quickly as they could, they could hear Vince yelling curse words from behind, Luca quickly hugs his knees to his chest and buries his face in his knees and starts crying softly as they head towards the base._

_"Luca what on earth happened back there?" Smokescreen asked with a worried tone, Luca only sniffled and sobbed as he continues to hide his face, Smokescreen sighs knowing that he needed to hurry to the base as quick as he could so that way he could ask Luca what had happened. As they drive it was silent, only Luca's sobbing could be heard, it only made Smokescreen's spark ache with a terrible pain._

_"Luca...please tell me what had happened..." Smokescreen said in a soft tone as they were getting near the base. He could hear the chocolate brunet sniffle and slowly look up and wipe his eyes. "...Vince ripped my new Sketchbook apart...I only have my new pencils and other supplies with me now." That information just made Smokescreen hold back a growl of rage and anger._

_'That son of a fragging scrapling!'_

_He nearly almost decided to turn around and go back there and teach the bully a lesson but he knew that he needed to focus on Luca right now. He didn't want the boy he loves to be left alone crying in pain. "Luca, when we get back to the base, I want you to stay with me the entire time while I'll see if I can ask Miko or the others to get you something to eat, okay?" He hears Luca sniffle again and choke back a sob, but still hears him whisper out a "Okay." as they soon made it inside. Luca soon steps out of the sports car and wipes his eyes and tear stains that were on his cheeks, trying to hide his sadness that was taking over him along with his depression, it was a good thing that Smokescreen hadn't noticed that Vince had a bloody nose that was nearly broken. Luca looked up and sees Raf look at him with worry and rush towards him, Bee looking at Luca in surprise and worry, knowing that he saw Smokescreen transform and look at the poor boy with a sad look in his optics._

_"Luca? Is something wrong?" Raf asked the fifteen year old boy, but just sees him make a fake smile of reassurance and sees him shake his head no in response._ _"Nope, I'm completely fine Raf...." Raf just gave him a sad look in replay but before he could say anything Smokescreen spilled the beans to them slightly. "Luca and I went out to get his sketchbook but Vince ended up ripping it apart right in front of him." Instantly Luca could hear Bee whirl and beeping with anger. **"Again with that annoying bully! Why the fragging hell can't he just leave Luca alone?!"**_ _Luca looks at Bee with a small smile, like Raf and the autobots he was one of the humans who were able to understand him. "Bee relax...its just some silly sketchbook full of doodles. Plus I can just go and grab myself a new sketchbook at the store when I'm alone." He said with a fake happy look in his eyes, Raf, Bee, and Smokescreen could see right through him but before they could say anything a new voice spoke up before them._

_"He's right, why should it matter? Its just some stupid book with a bunch of pages." They all look to see Sentinel leaning against the wall, glaring down at Luca who looked away with a small fake smile, trying so hard not to cry as Sentinel soon starts continuing on with his words. "Plus why should any one of us care if a human is hurt by their own kind? All we need to care about is taking care of the Decepticons, not baby sitting some low life organics. Especially ones that are weak like the chocolate brunet there, if anything if he was more stronger he probably would be still have that damn sketchbook anyways." Luca looked down, his hair hiding his face while he soon hears the others instantly start arguing when suddenly he hears the door open, everyone looked up to see Optimus Prime walk in, looking at everyone in confusion, he could hear the yelling and arguing from the other side of the door along with Ratchet and Sari and the rest of the autobots._

_"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Ratchet asks glaring at everyone, Sari though looked at Luca and gasps seeing the poor boy with tears falling down his face and hurried towards him and gently wipes away his tears and looks at him sadly. "Luca are you okay? What happened? Did the mean Sentinel prime hurt you? What did he say?" Sari asks with worry, trying to comfort the poor boy while Sentinel growled dangerously at Sari. "I did not hurt him! I just said what was merely the truth! He's weak and not only that he looks like some damn **ugly organic femme!** " Sari and the others growled at Sentinel prime for saying those things to the poor chocolate brunet boy. But Luca just chuckled a bit that sounded happy, making everyone look at him in shock and with worry as Luca wipes away his tears and looks up at them with a small smile. "Its alright guys....all of you don't need to pretend anymore....Sentinel is right...I am weak...everyone else hates me because of my fragile body and my female like looks...I'm so stupid thinking that anyone else would care about me for once....if anyone just wants to know I was actually pretending to be happy....I didn't want anyone to be sad or upset with me if I had shown my real emotions or tell anyone that I have depression....I didn't tell anyone else about it because I didn't want to be a burden to you all....I knew that you guys are tired of looking after some stupid boy like me....I'm sorry that I was even apart of this team..." He whispers and runs off to his guest room that was in the base, crying his eyes out once he made it, he locked the door and made sure no one got in and soon goes over to his bed and starts crying and sobbing, clutching on the pillows tightly and hides his face under the covers completely. The worst part was that he expected one of the others to show up but no one came inside of his room or say anything else. _

_At that point Luca was at the brink of being suicidal._

_After a few hours Luca got up from his bed and slowly left his room and walked inside the living room and looked around, no one was around which was a surprise to him since usually Ratchet or the others would always be in here doing something. 'Maybe they had went out to take care of something in the other room...' He thought and noticed that some of the doors around him were closed, making Luca look down and sigh softly and go near the couch and brings out a black pocket knife with a black handle, the knife was a red color with a rose symbol engraved on it. He stares at it for a very long time and bites his lower lip. "Maybe....maybe just a small cut...." He whispers softly and soon slowly starts to roll up his sleeve and starts making cuts, dragging the knife into his skin and starts making it go through him even more faster than before. Blood dropping from his arms down to the cold steel floor and it was soon staining the couch that he was sitting on, Luca's eyes were wide in surprise, his eyes brightening as he looked at his blood._

_He had completely forgotten how good it felt when he cuts himself._

_"Why did I stop doing this again...?" Luca whispers to himself in a soft voice, tears appearing in his eyes as they then slowly fall and land on the floor, mixing with the blood that was dropping on the ground. Luca chuckles darkly and his eyes slowly start to widen, a smile that was slowly widening more until it was wider than the Cheshire cat's own grin. "I can't believe how my blood looks....it looks more beautiful than before I had done this to myself....I should had done this just when I got to this town...." He whispers as he sobs while laughing, slightly sounding like he was happy. Slowly Luca was starting to become light headed, a ton of blood was on the ground, his laughter and crying slowly starting to become more louder than before. Suddenly he hears someone open the door and froze when he hears a familiar voice._

_"Hey Optimus! I'm back and I got some news about the deceptico- WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL?!"_  
  
Luca drops the knife and quickly looks up and saw Agent Folwer, looking down at Luca in shock and terror. Making everyone else rush into the living room quickly. "Folwer what's going-" Bulkhead was the first to enter and when he sees Luca he frozed in shock and horror. "By the Allspark...." Ratchet said in horror as he looked at Luca, Sari and the other human kids entered as well and looked at Luca in horror and cover their mouths in shock and fear, Sari soon starts crying seeing Luca. Slowly Luca starts to see black, but the last thing he saw was his best friend, looking down at him with a look that almost looked like the hurt of....betrayal, hatred, anger, rage, sadness, and hurt.

_He knew that he was going to get in so much trouble by the time he woke up._

_That was the last thing he thought before being knocked out completely._

 

 


	2. The time for me to leave this world has come. (Part 2)

_All Luca could see was black, he couldn't see anything at all, even when he tried to open his eyes all he could see was nothing, he couldn't even see his hands or feet or the rest of his body, but he could feel just how could it was around him._

_Cold...he **hated** the cold. _

_He never liked it ever since he had first meet it, to him it represents the sadness the world is filled with, the rain felt like it was actually god's tears that were falling down from the sky. Luca hated how the world even hated on god himself that it even made him cry out all his sorrows by making the rain pour all over them, and everyone just used umbrellas to hide their selves from his tears, as if they were trying to ignore it._

_However, Luca doesn't cover himself from the rain or from the storm._

_He actually liked the feeling of the rain soaking his whole body and hair, to him it felt like he was trying to comfort god in a way and tell him that he understands him completely about the painful things he has to watch his own creations through. Luca wanted to make sure god knew that everything would be okay, and that at least one of his creations would be okay._

_Even if he hated the cold, he never minded the cold from the rain, it felt...calming to him._

_But right now, this is the coldness that he despises the most in his life, he didn't like the fact that he was freezing badly due to the wind he felt brushing all over him, making his long hair fly and get into his face slightly, but Luca didn't care._

_'Am I dead now...?' Luca thought as he kept his eyes closed, shivering badly as he felt his own tears fall from his own eyes, he chuckled weakly._

_'I did it....I really did it....I actually killed myself....if this is my punishment because the world hates me then so be it....' He thought as he then closes his eyes and slowly felt like sleep was going to take over him until he suddenly hears a voice call out to him._

**_"Lu..a...wa...up...!"_ **

_'Huh...? Who's that calling me...? Can't they see that I'm trying to sleep in this coldness..?' He thought and slowly he looks up and suddenly, he sees a tiny light, his eyes blink and slowly felt warmth from it._

_Warmth._

_One of his top favorite things in the whole world._

_Slowly he reaches out for the light, as he does it gets brighter and brighter and brighter, making the voice he was hearing become more louder and clear....he could hear the voice....crying...?_

**_"Luca please wake up....wake up dammit....wake up....I need you....please...you stupid idiot....wake up so that way I can tell you how stupid it was of me to not realize that you were an attention seeker the entire time....wake up....WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!"_ **

_Instantly, Luca's eyes shoot open, slowly he looks around and saw that he was in the med bay, he suddenly realized that there was someone holding his hand and sees that it was Smokescreen in human size, holding his hand gently with his servo. Luca noticed that there were energon tears in his optics, they were slowly falling from his eyes, even as he slept. Luca looks at him sadly and carefully removes his hand from his servo and wipes away his tears slowly, but then sees him slowly start to wake up and froze. Luca figured that Smokescreen was going to hug him tightly and ask him if he was alright whenever he had gotten hurt but...instead, Smokescreen did something that made Luca's heart snap into two._

_The autobot rookie **slapped him.**_

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LUCA?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO US ALL?! WHY WERE YOU HURTING YOURSELF?! AFTER ALL THE KINDNESS AND RESPECT I HAD GIVEN YOU, THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING KIND AND ALL THAT SHIT?! JUST WHAT THE HELL LUCA! WHY DID YOU TRY AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BASTARD?! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT I WOULD HAD DONE IF YOU WERE GONE FROM THIS WORLD?! WHAT I WOULD DO IF I HAD ACTUALLY SEEN YOU DEAD? YOU NEARLY DIED ON US FOR THE PAST FIVE WEEKS WHICH IS ALMOST MAKING IT TO THE SIX NOW!! FUCK YOU LUCA! JUST FUCK YOU! I'M DONE WITH THIS I'M DONE BEING YOUR DAMN GUARDIAN IF IT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER A SELF HARMING FREAK LIKE YOU THAT'S JUST BEGGING FOR DEATH SO THAT WAY YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AND FORGET ALL ABOUT US!!! I HATE YOU LUCA, AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE COME OVER AND TALK TO ME AGAIN IF YOU THINK IF THAT'S GONNA CHANGE ANYTHING YOU STUPID HUMAN BEING!"_

_With that, the autobot ran and transformed, leaving the base and leaving a now broken Luca alone in tears. He slowly looked down and his face covered his face and soon he starts crying and sobbing, burying his face in his hands, his whole body shaking badly in grif and sadness._

_Little did he knew that a certain mech was breaking down as he left, wanting nothing more than to just forget that these entire weeks had ever happened._

_It was only until the next day, he had realized what he had done when no one had seen Luca at school._

\---

Luca sighs as he looked down at the ground, he closes his eyes and smiles softly. "This is it....goodbye everyone...." He whispers softly and in the next moment...he jumped.

But suddenly, the rope cut itself and he landed on top of his mirror that crashed right beneath him, making him cry out in pain as some of the glass stuck into him, suddenly, his whole world went black, not feeling someone pulling him into the mirror itself. '

_"No one will ever harm you again....my little human fleshy~"_


	3. "I may look like an angel, but don't dare think that I am one of THEM."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why....? Why is it so hard to just die....? Why....just why can't you or someone else kill me...?" He sobs, knees curling into his sore chest for comfort as he then hugs his knees more closer and hides his face in his legs. There was silence but he suddenly felt the dark prime pet his head gently with his digit slowly, as if trying to give comfort. 
> 
> "Two reasons....the first reason is because you cannot escape what god has in planned for you...and two...." Luca suddenly felt the evil autobot leader whisper in his ear. 
> 
> "You are needed in this world now Luca, it will be more better than the world you have been in before....no one will ever try and harm you as long as I still breath."

Slowly Luca started to come into his senses, he felt his body aching badly, his whole body shook with pain, making him whimper softly and slowly sits up on his legs and looks down at his hands and noticed that there was glass stuck in them, there were even some on his arms, making him blink in confusion and shock, suddenly the events from before came back to him and quickly he looked around and saw that he was still in the base, but yet this wasn't the base he knew of. Slowly Luca sits up and whimpers in pain. 

"Oh, for Primus' sake." He hears someone say and frozed but yelps when he felt someone pinch the back of his black leather jacket and raised him up only to fall and get placed on the ground again, Luca shook but didn't felt any pain on his feet for some reason but honestly didn't care about it anymore. He didn't get enough time for getting the glass off of his skin as a growl made his entire body freeze in place, fear sweeping through him as sweat went down the side of his head. 

"Please tell me that this is just one of my nightmares that I always keep having....god please just tell me that it is just a nightmare that I am having...please..." He whispers softly, hoping that he really was having a nightmare and that he was going to wake up soon. 

"Oh, Lu lu, trust me. It's very much real." The voice from the mirror taunts from behind, making Luca freeze again and slowly crane his neck back to look up to meet a figure that had been towering over him the entire time. Two scarlet crimson red optics narrowed down at the brunet's shaking and beaten up body, taking in how pathetic a human like him could still even be alive at this very moment while Luca's eyes stare into his face all while taking in its appearance; dark purple, silver, and black as night paint seemed to be its main colors. 

It then suddenly dawned to the male boy that he was staring at a cybertronian. Not a human, he couldn't believe that he hadn't even noticed before even if he had been staying with the autobots all this time it didn't even cross his mind. Though the last thing Luca wanted to see was Optimus prime looking down at him with a cruel smile on his faceplates, the only problem is though was that this wasn't the Optimus he knew at all. The Optimus didn't hold the calm posture of the hero that he had admired at all, oh no, this one held a straight possesive stance of intimidation. His optics held a glow of bloodlust and death, the sight of that made Luca's heart stop in complete fear. Slowly Luca backed away in fear, shaking badly as his eyes widen and wavered then noticed the dark clone's autobot insignia was no longer a bright red, but a dark and light purple. He could hear the dark Prime chuckle darkly seeing the terror and fear in the teenager's half hidden red eyes. In response to that Luca did his best not to let out a loud scream of fear, his heart hammering so hard in his chest that it felt like it was about to burst straight out of it. 

By this time, he noticed that he had been taken to a different autobot base, the one that Sari often mentioned where the autobots used to have lived in when they were in detroit. Seeing how he remembered Sari explained the inside and out of the place he then backed up and tried to make his escape, fear rushing through the boy's blood, making it pump weirdly, his left eye glowing a silver color. Making Optimus blink in surprise seeing his left eye change color, a dark expression of curiosity came onto the dark prime's face making Luca gulp down a lump that was starting to go and appear on his throat. So quickly Luca turns around and rushes towards the exit, though he could hear the heavy footsteps walk towards him from behind, making his fear become even more worser than before. 

"Have you ever stop running from the things that hurt you inside your head?" Optimus chimes out from behind the boy, making the boy's steps slowly come to a stop. 

Luca's eyes widen in complete shock, the wheels in his head cranked and cranked in confusion and surprise.

He felt like he had been asked that kind of question somewhere before but he couldn't place his finger on who asked him it. 

Instead of taking off towards the door that was closer to him like a sane person would, he slowly turns around and faced his captor. He calmly walks up towards him, a dark ghost of a chilling smile on his face. Slowly a glare suddenly appeared on the human boy's face as it was his turn to narrow his eyes up at the cybertronian. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Luca asked seriously, scowling a bit at him. 

"Exactly what I mean." He answered with a innocent head tilt. "No matter how hard you run, that pain just keeps coming after you, but there wasn't a time you actually never stopped running from the pain have you, beautiful?"

The name made his cheeks flare up and he stares at Optimus in shock, his wide eyes staring into the other's optics to see if he could try to look deeply into the answers that might be held within them but he just couldn't see them at all. The clone suddenly plucks him by the back of his black leather jacket. Optimus watched in amusement as he watches Luca try to escape his digits from in the air, frantic.

"This is insane! I must had knocked out when the rope cut off and now I'm still having this continuation of this nightmare! If I can just wake up in a different life then everything will be normal again!" He managed to wheeze out as tears start falling from his eyes as he tries to make the tears stop falling. Hearing those words made the dark Optimus stare at him with a blank expression yet his eyes held a bit of...sadness(?). 

"Oh, you poor pathetic little thing, this is no nightmare, this is reality, this is real and you're here for real." His ghost of a smile resurfaces into a sinister grin that made the boy's blood turn cold like it was now death like ice. 

The tears in Luca's eyes rain down even more harder than before as even more questions continue to pile up in his mind. 

"Is this...really the punishment that I deserved of being hated by this world after all...?" Luca whispered aloud, his sobs not holding back any longer, wishing that this bot, wither he be the real Optimus or not, kill him right this instant. 

"Ask yourself that. You should had controlled the devil who wanted you dead deep within your very heart and soul, but we both know that's impossible. Your fate was...inevitable." Optimus reels his grin back into a thin line of a scowl, his optics now darken and dimmed. "You were the one that punched that glass once, you got blood on said glass, yet that isn't the reason why you are here with me. Your here because of that burning hatred of being hated by the world and the autobots in that blow was enough to, lets just say....'summon' me enough to watch over your activities. Even while you weren't even in their own said base." 

Luca frozed and looked at him in horror, before he could say anything though the bot releases the back of his leather jacket and made him land into his metal palm with a heavy clang, the boy gasp and whimper and starts sobbing more in pain, slowly he looks up and meets Optimus' inhuman eyes with his half hidden human ones that were still filled with tears. 

"I may look like an angel, but don't dare think that I am one of THEM." He hisses through gritted denta. "Try and think that and I will not hesitate to crush you over my pede." 

Luca's eyes slipped close, sobbing as he then buries his face in his hands. He had forgotten that they were still dirtied with blood but he didn't care anymore. Every emotion that could ever be known to man or cybertronian alike starts to bury him deep within him like being placed in his own closed coffin that was now being buried in dirt, the only thing is that the dirt was actually cold snow that may never melt. 

"Why....? Why is it so hard to just die....? Why....just why can't you or someone else kill me...?" He sobs, knees curling into his sore chest for comfort as he then hugs his knees more closer and hides his face in his legs. There was silence but he suddenly felt the dark prime pet his head gently with his digit slowly, as if trying to give comfort. 

"Two reasons....the first reason is because you cannot escape what god has in planned for you...and two...." Luca suddenly felt the evil autobot leader whisper in his ear. 

_"You are needed in this world now Luca, it will be more better than the world you have been in before....no one will ever try and harm you as long as I still breath."_


	4. "The lost one weeping...can someone tell me who might be the real one who's lost and who's weeping?"

Everything in Luca's mind was still racing from time to time, everything in his room felt distant to him, the only personalities he can sense were...well, his and Optimus'. Right now Luca was busy hugging his knees close to his stomach. He was honestly surprised seeing how this Optimus was kind enough to let him sit down on his shoulder, though he knew that he probably didn't want him to escape, though the words he remembered him whisper in his ear came back into his mind. He kept wondering what he meant by why he was needed in this world, not only that he was wondering why this Optimus says that he wanted to protect him even though he felt like he was lying to him. 

For some reason though apart of him wants to believe him and stay as close to him as he could. 

Luca shakes the thought away from his mind and bites his lower lip and tries not to think of anything by those words, he sighs softly as he continued to look down at the ground below, wishing that he could just jump off his shoulder, though the last time he had tried that Optimus ended up catching him and saying that he shouldn't try to kill himself right now.

At least not  _yet_ anyways. 

As Luca looked down he felt the prime gently pet his head with his digit again and blinks in confusion and shyly looks up at him. "..why do you keep petting my head like that?" Luca suddenly asked it without thinking, he sees the prime glance at him and sees him glare at him slightly and flinches. "Just let me do what I want to do with you. Your now my new pet, so I'm at least treating you with little kindness for being obedient at least." The dark prime said narrowing his optics at him then looks back at the ground. 

"Your always this kind of quiet and obedient when your in these kinds of situations aren't you?" Optimus asks him with a heavy sigh. 

"If I answer yes then I guess you would probably would be unamused by it. If anything though I'm guessing your probably always a huge pain in the aft in these kinds of situations aren't you?" Luca asks glaring at him darkly, surprising the mech and staring at the chocolate brunet in shock and surprise. Which made Luca slightly surprised as well sine he didn't expected him to react like that but does his best not to show his surprise and stays glaring at him then looks away from him but could feel him smirk at him smugly and darkly. 

"I'm known to, yeah." He answered, biting his bottom lip, giving him a him the side-eye. 

Luca just avoided his optics and stays silent and looked down silently, avoiding his unnerving glances. Luca would not admit it aloud, even if the others would even  _try_ to force him to get it out of him, but for some reason he was oddly attractive by the way Optimus has been carrying himself. Though Luca kept telling himself that he shouldn't be thinking that way. To take his mind off of it his mind starts drifting off about the others then his curiosity kicks in. What would this world's Smokescreen look like? What about Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the rest of the others? Are Sari, Raf, Jack, and Miko as cruel as everyone else in this world as well? 

Now that he thinks about it, does everyone even notice that he was gone at all? Not that he knew that everyone else would even care just because now they all think he is a cutter and a attention seeker.

Again, he was betrayed by another bunch of people that he thought that he could consider them as friends for once in my life.

God, why can't there just be someone who can actually love him for once in his damn life?

Luca felt tears slide down his cheeks again and sighs softly, closing his eyes his tears fell from his eyes and it the floor, suddenly he felt Optimus gently wipe his tears away from his face, making Luca blink in surprise. Slowly Luca looks up and sees the dark prime smirk a little darkly at him. "Now why on earth are you crying? Is it because you miss your so called 'family' now?" 

"..." 

Optimus chuckled softy and stopped typing away at a keyboard in front of the screen monitor when he glanced at Luca when he gently pets his head with his digit gently once again. "You were now hm? Well they probably might not be going to come for you. After all, they don't even know what your doing right now-"

"They aren't coming for me...I already know that they aren't going to come for me...." 

That instantly made the dark prime look at Luca in shock and surprise.

"Really now...?" Optimus said in amusement but then stops when he saw the emotionless expression on Luca's face and Luca felt the other tense up but doesn't mind that. "...they know that I cut myself, they all think of me as a cutter and a attention seeker now...all of them hate me now....they probably don't care about me anymore..." He said softly and looked down at the ground, his hair hiding his face completely. "Now that they don't need me I don't have any reason to live...they don't want me to be around them anymore...if they don't want me around then no one else does....I was trying to do everyone a favor by just dying but then you just have to go and screw it all up....at this point they probably might try to look for me and try to make me stay alive and hurt me more....I don't want to be living in this world anymore." He mumbled out as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't deserve to be alive...." He whispers softly and looks down at the ground. Suddenly he felt the dark prime place him down on the ground, making Luca confused but suddenly sees him grab something and frozed in shock seeing that it was the same device that he made in case if the others wanted to turn into human size. 

'How on earth did he get his servos on that...?' 

While Luca was thinking that he suddenly sees the Prime get down on a size that made him slightly taller than him, suddenly he felt the prime grab his wrist and felt him hug him tightly and froze in shock, his eyes widen and his pupils dilating. He feels the prime lean against his ear and whisper in it.

"You may think that you would be better off dead Luca, but you are in  _my_ world now. And you have to do whatever  _I_ tell you to do. And right now, that you cannot die in this world while I am still here....if you die then you don't want to know what I will do to your used to be family if I ever go to your world." 

Luca frozed in shock at what he said, he felt the other keep him close and blushes more, his heart pounding in his chest. 

'Wait...what am I doing...? I can't feel like this around him...but I feel like being near him comforts me...why?' Thoughts went through Luca's mind again as he felt the dark prime run his digits through his long hair, calming the boy down slightly. Luca slowly closes his eyes and felt a sense of tiredness go through him, a feeling of comfort came through to him as he kept feeling the other's touch.

'Why do I feel like I have been touched like this by Optimus before?'

Luca suddenly thought to himself, making him try to remember the times if he had ever been hugged by Optimus like this. He then remembered that Optimus actually hugging him when he was having a breakdown about the bullying and everything else. He was trying his best to comfort the poor boy and tell him if that there were any problems he would go to him or the others to see if they can or could help comfort him. 

Of course, Luca doesn't go over to them because they would be busy with other things they need to worry about aside from him. 

Soon Luca felt the dark prime move away from him, though he seemed a bit hesitant that he was moving away from him, Luca wondered why but that thought vanishes instantly when he felt Optimus grab his chin to make him look up at him, his grip was so tight that he couldn't look away from the prime's blood red optics. "You belong to me now Luca, and you don't have any needs to try and die...this world will be your new home now, and I am going to make sure no one else harms you ever again." Luca frozed at his words and looks up at him and felt the prime gently stroke his cheek gently. "Primus thought that you weren't good enough for this world, he took you away from me and everyone else. But then I found you in that other world which only caused you more pain that I had never known about at all. I will not allow someone, not even Primus himself, take you away from me again." 

Luca was blushing madly at his words, he didn't realize it at all yet but suddenly felt the prime lean closer towards him, his heart started pounding again and tried to make himself move but for some reason he couldn't just when he thought that the dark prime's lips would touch his, the screeching sound of tires against pavement peels into the room in a flash. Luca's eyes squeeze shut and covers his ears quickly at the sound which was causing him irritating stress. Luca looked up and sees Optimus move away and growl as he presses a hand over his optics, whispering a few inaudible words, angry and irritated at the same time when the moment between him and the human boy was interrupted. 

"Stinger, what have I told you about coming into the base like that?" He asks with a scowl in the direction of the rusty orange colored car sitting there humming and revving as he then moves away from Luca and presses the button again to make him go back to his original size and Luca felt the prime pick him up and place him in the palm of his servo.

"Not to do it. But you know that I never listen to that kind of order right?" 'Stinger' asks as he transformers with a cheeky smirk on his faceplate. Luca froze when he actually saw that it was bumblebee. But the difference was that he was actually **speaking**. He wasn't saying beeping noises like he usually does in his world due to him losing his voice box. 

'So the bee in this universe still has his voice box.' 

The thought actually surprised Luca a lot and couldn't stop looking at him directly. That was when Bee's bright red optics caught sight on Luca's half hidden red eyes sitting down on the prime's servo. His smirk turns to a Cheshire cat like grin that makes Luca freeze in slight fear and shock when he knew that the other autobot notices him. 

"So you brought the other Luca into the base, my lord?" Stinger gaped at Luca, slightly flabbergasted. 

"I thought it was time to add him into our little  _collection_. This is indeed Luca, but not the one that...used to be here...you may call this one whatever you please." Optimus says as he then hands the chocolate brunet to Stinger, though he seemed slightly hesitant to do so for some reason. But nevertheless, does it anyway. 

A adorable yelp escaped Luca's lips as his whole body was then cupped into the dark Bee clone's servos like he was the most precious thing in the whole galaxy. Being face to face with the autobot gave Luca a good, but unwanted look at his dentas which looked like they were sharper than knives and they were also very pointy as well. Luca felt scared because he knew that if that if this autobot wanted to he would probably chomp his arm off completely. 

The worst part was that his attitude was completely different, it was more...childlike, he knew that the Bee in his world was a little child like but he wasn't anything like this from what he knew. 

"Aw, look at how adorable you are!" His optics light up at how scared and nervous the boy was, making Luca even more slightly scared. 

"Can I keep him my lord?" Stinger asks as he then strokes the small boy's head gently with his digit, only it was a lot more softer and gentler than Optimus petting his head gently, Luca had to admit. It felt a lot more nicer to him if anything else. "I want to make sure he is well protected, being this one's guardian would be a lot more interesting!" Stinger says as he kept his optics on Luca, not giving his lord a chance to response to ask why. His gaze held something that was unreadable to Luca. Though the boy tries his best not to look at Stinger in the eye as he hides his face in his hair gently to avoid his gaze on his now dark and flustered face skin. 

"Plus," The little autobot starts. "I want to have this one for myself, keeping him in a nice little cage where no one can find him so that way all he can focus on his the darkness and the only thing that can light up his world is just my bright red mesmerizing optics. He would only focus on me and no one else." Bee purrs in his ear. 

Yup. He stand corrected. This was DEFINITELY not like the bumblebee in his world. 

Luca's eyes go wide in shock and his body frozed completely like a statue. He stared back at Stinger with wavering eyes that were filled with even more fear than before as his frame turns completely numb, feeling like his blood just stopped completely like it had just frozen into actual blue ice. Stinger's eyes were clouded with possessiveness and hunger of protectiveness that seemed to be growing more bigger that made Luca think he was gonna turn mad. And his attention grabbing teeth seductively bites his lower lip, making Luca's face more redder than it ever was before while his stare continues to dig into him more. The human hugs himself tightly like trying to make a barrier around himself. This bumblebee wasn't anything like the other one he has known to care about.

"A-As i-if I n-n-need a-a-another kn-knock out w-w-who l-l-likes f-f-flirting w-w-with m-me l-like I'm s-s-some l-lost w-w-weeping g-g-girl...." He murmurers, looking down as his face continues to turn red. 

"The lost one weeping...can someone tell me who might be the real one who's lost and who's weeping?" Stinger asks with a snarky smirk on his face, looking down at Luca who was still trying to hide his face while keeping his blush under control. 

Optimus growled darkly at the scene before him. Shuffling over he whacked Stinger over his head with his servo, nearly making the younger autobot almost drop the human boy due to the impact. 

"That's enough Stinger, Luca is off limits. He is my property and he is not going to be locked up in a cage due to your possessiveness over him. Don't be, as what humans call them, a possesive psychopath." The dark prime hisses before snatching Luca away from Stinger, scoffing. 

"Hey! Give me back my charge dammit!" Stinger rubs the back of his head, yelling as he glared at his lord darkly, making sure that the horns on his head weren't bent in the process of the hit as well. 

"You already have Raf. I'll be the one who is looking after this version of Luca, besides the last time Smokescreen looked after OUR Luca it made the other...." Optimus suddenly cut himself off and Stinger went quiet as well and looked down, Luca gave a confused and shocked look.  _There was a version of him in this universe as well?_  

Stinger suddenly shakes his head and glared at Optimus. "Just let Ratchet take care of Raf! He likes him more anyways." He grumbled looking down huffing as he crosses his arms. 

The dark prime suddenly becomes silent, now pondering what to do with the chocolate brunet boy. Obviously he wanted to keep him for himself but if Stinger was anything like the bumblebee in the world Luca was originally from, then he wasn't gonna go and give up that easily. Sighing as the dark prime made up his mind he then turns over to his sniper/scout. 

"We can both guard him. And before you ask, no. You will not do anything sexual with him. End of discussion." Optimus cuts it short, but Stinger still punches his fist in the air out of joy and looks at Luca with a toothy smirk on his face. 

"Watch out Luc, your life just got ten times better." He said with a wink.

Sweat came down the side of Luca's face and looks down with a small sigh. 

_"Oh, well isn't that just wonderful."_

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the prime universe: Autobot base._ **

Smokescreen was in his room, looking down at the ground. He kept trying to contact Luca but no matter what he just couldn't get an answer from his comm link. He hadn't been drinking energon at all lately, and everyone was getting stressed out over the lose of Luca when they knew that he was missing, but no one dared bothered to enter his house at all, at least not yet since there were still some places that Luca usually goes to before. He hasn't went out in searching for Luca ever since that incident, everyone felt bad that they hadn't stepped into the fight when they had heard it, and they were all more than guilty when they had left the poor boy alone.

Little did they all know that Sentinel was the one who felt the worse-st out of them all. 

He had been stuck thinking how the human boy was able to go through so much, he remembered when Luca's friend Polka came back, she said nothing but showed him some crystal balls that stored Luca's own memories, it had the ability to show him what kind of incidents were and how Luca felt about it, there were lots of crystal balls that had colors on them, each representing how he felt. 

All of them were mostly black, meaning that he felt broken. 

Sentinel didn't stop looking through them all, tears were appearing in his eyes as he saw a dark secret that Luca had kept, Luca had killed three humans in a blind rage without thinking, making him think he was a horrible monster that didn't deserve any love or any joy from another person, he became furious when his first friend he thought that actually cared about him betrayed him and just used him as his own toy.

The worst part that made Sentinel break down was when he saw Luca trying to commit suicide by drowning himself in a river. Never had he ever felt so much pain in his spark, he had shown it to Smokescreen as well and what the rookie did after seeing all of that, he started beating the Sentinel up and nearly killed him.

And for the first time, the prime actually wished that he could had been killed by him, thinking that he had deserved it but he knew that his pride wouldn't let him admit anything, which only made things a whole lot worse for himself. 

How long has it been since he had felt so much sadness?

The bot couldn't even remember. 

"...I need to get him back...no one is going to stop me....I have to make it up to him...but what can I do now that he could be..." 

No. Don't you dare think that, he isn't dead, there's no damn way he could be dead. No. Damn. Way.

He wasn't gonna allow that boy to die. He wasn't going to allow it. 

He got up and soon went over and saw Raf looking down at him with a silent look in his eyes that only the prime could understand.

Take me with you, the prime could practically see the words screaming around the boys face. 

Normally the prime would just ignore the boy and tell him to move the frag away from him but....this time he was different. He transformers and opens the door for Raf. 

_"Get in kid, we're gonna go to Luca's house and pay him a visit."_


	5. "Never say never, Luca. Or else somethings might just become more familiar to you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're nothing but a creative psychopath." He spat out in dark venom.
> 
> "I prefer...something in the line of crazy." She shrugs at the comment he gave.

Luca sighs as he presses his forehead against the unbreakable window, looking out from beyond the glass and into the depths of the reverse detroit. It looked like the one that Sari described about and it was filled with every detail. All tail glass and brick buildings looming over everything, Sumdac's robots roam around the streets like humans, walking dogs, picking up trash and garbage, or selling items like hot dogs to passerbys. Mothers holding their child's hand, business men rushing over to try and get to work, the common traffic flowing through the sidewalk. Luca then noticed the clouds turning gray and looked down, knowing that the god in this world was probably going to cry over the people that are in pain again. A homesick feeling starts to envelope the poor human boy, tugging at his heart strings. 

"It looks almost like the detroit that Sari had described in my world," Luca's voice sighs quietly as he then turns his eyes away from the window then back down at the ground. "Then again this might not ever be the Detroit that I might never get to know of. It will never be the second home that I will ever become closer with." 

Luca looked down at the seat belt that was wrapped on his waist, disliking the way it got tighter every time Optimus hit a road bump and he would jerk against gravity. Did he really think that he was going to jump and roll away? It honestly wasn't a bad idea now that he thought about it. A few scratches wouldn't be so bad if it meant that this seat belt wouldn't be such a bother. 

"Never say never, Luca. Or else somethings might just become more familiar to you." Optimus breaths out in a chuckle.

Luca sighs looking down and bites his lower lip but does his best not to chuckle back as he cupped his mouth to hide a smile that no one has ever seen on his face as his left eye turned silver, a dark expression over his face, if Optimus had the ability to see, he probably would actually be a bit afraid of the human boy slightly. If anything if he had seen the smile that Luca had on his face, he would be scared as the pit itself. 

**"Never."**

After that, Luca started to ignore whatever the dark prime was saying to him, talking with him might not get him anywhere at all. He tucked his knees close to his chest again, holding back a whine as the seat belt starts to cut into his stomach through the fabric of his turtleneck and leather jacket. 

Trying to focus on other things then the stress he felt. Optimus and Stinger had a call from Sumdac tower by Issac Sumdac for a reason they would never tell. Luca didn't even bother trying to fight on going with them, besides he knew that this city would be difficult to get by since this was nothing like Jasper navada. Though something tells him that when he enters that tower he might get eaten alive, which he guess would happen. If he did then he wouldn't care about it at all, after all, he wanted to day since he was four years old. If anything else at this point he could barely stay sane now. He then began to wonder what it was going to be like having an evil sari around now? Honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. The thoughts about it all made his mouth dry up. 

The only thing he can do now was to tough it out, after all, its just like when he had to deal with Thorn betraying him. This was the only option available to him.

\---

The sky above was now filled with dark and dreary clouds, blotting out the light that graced his skin with the warmth that he had always loved. Now he felt like it was just the icy cold. Light patterns of rain splattered against the side of the window that was near the chocolate haired boy in the form of tears from the sky, no longer letting him see through the glass. 

It reminded Luca that all he wanted to do was let the dark clouds fall over him and rain while his eyes rain down on his face as well, and let god's own tears hide away his sadness. 

"Do you hate rain Luca?" Optimus suddenly asks, making Luca blink and look at his radio receptor in confusion and slight surprise.

"Why ask me that kind of question?" 

"Because I'm curious." The bot responded, but Luca felt like that was a lie to him, nevertheless Luca answered him. 

"No....not really...I actually like the rain...especially when it rains more harder over me...it helps me feel calm and relax...I feel like god can understand me whenever I feel his own tears fall over me...whoever else Shields their selves over the rain is stupid to me because I feel like the people are just ignoring his cries of sadness of the pain everyone of his children has to endure...but I don't hide myself from the rain, I don't go under a umbrella at all, all I do is just stay in the freezing cold of the rain and never move away from it. I may not like the cold but I don't mind being in the freezing cold of the rain, I feel like it can help me understand what god's pain is feeling like right now, I may sound like a total idiot right now but what I'm saying is the truth because I have been in pain or so many years that I had lost count....so I don't care what anyone does to me, kill me or make fun of me, I don't mind....just as long as my stupid life that no one cares about ends, I'll be okay with which place i got to, either heaven or hell or where ever I go....I just want to be in a place where I can finally be in peace and never hear a single voice that hates me ever again." 

Hearing those words, everything got silent again, right now Optimus was feeling different mix emotions right now and didn't know what else to say. This Luca really was completely different to the Luca he had known to in this universe, the Luca that he had was calm and collected and is always snarky and ignores when he gets ordered to do something but does so when he thinks it might be a very good plan. 

He would always listen to him whenever he was annoyed by something and would always do something kind for him in return, he would always tell him when someone was hurting him and he would bring that person to the depths of the pit himself in return seeing the pain in his eyes, but he didn't knew that his Luca would have the same common thinking as this one. Optimus and some of the other members had actually fallen for the human boy that used to be around them but...now that he was gone....they were all broken and felt nothing, that was until now. 

_'This one needs to be protected at all cost...no one is aloud to ever hurt him ever again, I will make sure of it.'_

**\---**

It took some time but both Luca and Optimus made it to Sumdac's tower in one peace. Stinger had already went past them so he got there a long time ago. 

Optimus pulls up to the front doors and opens up the doors and sighs as Luca got out quickly just when he transforms and Luca glares at him sightly. "You were gonna try and transform while I was still inside of you weren't you?" He snarled in anger, his snarl only made the dark prime lord to tilt his head innocently like he did nothing wrong. "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Luca sighs shaking his head with angry brows furrowed together. Without another word he looks away from him, twisting back around and pulls his arms tight around his wast, the rain pouring down his head, he then felt the lotion that was on him start to come off from his face, slowly revealing scars on his face that were deep and permanent, but the other couldn't see because his hair was in his face, but Optimus can still see his eyes. He noticed Optimus offering his thumb out to him to hold onto because his palm was slippery due to the rain, he stares at it for a while but shakes his head, turning his head away from him with a deep growl. 

One thing that the dark lord adores about this version of Luca is how he handles with certain situations. When his eyes had first meet his Luca was in complete panic and fear, but yet he didn't let out a loud scream at all when he was trying to hold one back to try and act tough. Now he's used to him and have gained enough courage to snap back at him which he could tell that it was unusual because he had seen how he around others, usually he would be timid and shy when others talk to him and would get scared when he gets hurt by someone but when he had seen Luca's bully insult him about his friends and how he thought he had gotten smokescreen, he liked seeing that triggered fire in his eyes that were filled to the brim with anger and rage. 

It reminded him of the fire that his Luca had when he fights on his own in anger when someone defies him and his team completely. 

But this Luca had it in him to even fight? Of course he did. A long time ago he did knew how to fight, but he stopped hurting others with his bare hands because of what he had done. He didn't want to be reminded of the time he had realized that he had been turned into a huge monster because of his anger. Though if this Optimus knew about his full past then he probably would had let him come and fight with the rest of the team and let his inner demons take over him. This would probably be his hope. 

"You should start saying thanks every now and then, I am the one who is keeping you from dying. You do realize that right? At least do that if your at least THAT obedient." The dark prime says as he pushes the doors open while gaping down at the little human who was curled up in his servo. 

Luca just kept staring down at the ground, not noticing that the others were there talking to one another gathered by the front desk, when they hear their lord's voice go through they all stop talking and quickly they bow down and look up at him and some gained shocked looks when they saw Luca in their dark lord's servo.

"I already realized that I'm being forced to stay in a reversed world full of sadistic knock-off versions of the autobots that I actually THOUGHT they were my real family and only reason to live and now I'm here seeing that you and others think that your know-it-alls. And how many damn times do I have to tell a dumb  _idiotic mech like you that I don't care if_ _I die **or not.**_ " Luca growls under his breath only to turn into a shout as he gain a seriously pissed off look on his face, his left eye glowing a silver shade that flares brightly with a blue flame flickering in his pupil if Optimus could look more closer at it. 

Though hearing him say that, all of the autobots were shocked by his words, especially their leader, they look up at him to see what he was going to do. 

Optimus stared at the boy for a long time until he slowly made a deathly smile that made Luca's throat close, yet he didn't care if he had made it like that. "So you really don't care? That's interesting." 

The dark prime lord's hand tips to the side, making the boy's body slip off the metal like melted butter, but not once did Luca scream, he just closed his eyes calmly, just waiting for death as he got near the floor. Right before he hits it, Optimus catches the back of his leather jacket while looking at Luca with a dark glare, Luca only opened his eyes and chuckled darkly and made a sarcastic smirk that made Optimus' team feel chills of fear go through him. "What did I tell you, _Orion Pax?_ I don't care about my damn life, so whatever happens to me is something that I don't care about, so deal with it." He said darkly, smirking in what looked like pride and victory but soon goes away and his face goes back to a thin line. Optimus just growled darkly when the boy said his old name but suddenly he gets hit back two hurls of feet that hit his optics  _hard_. Luca was thankful that some parts of the glass in his shoes were stuck in it, the sight of the surprise on the dark lord's face couldn't help but make the boy smirk in victory. He then felt the mech's digits that were holding him up release the back of his jacket. He then goes crumbling to the floor, making him hit the ground and whine in pain and tears appeared in Luca's eyes when a pop noise was heard. Luca made sure he bites back another scream in pain as he bites down his lower lip, making blood draw out from the marks. 

"Damn!" Luca curses as he slowly got up, ignoring the pain as he held his side as he got to his feet grimacing. 

He bolts under Optimus' legs as quick as he could and made it towards the door, knowing that once the shock shakes off of him he would immediately go and chase after him, he quickly goes into a alley way that was nearby to catch his breath. Adrenaline makes its way through his arms and the rest of his body, making the energy to run become more stronger, it felt something more like a bee sting but it didn't matter to him right now, it was now or ever since he knew that the effect would wear off so he quickly made his escape, the rain pouring down on him even more harder than before. 

"Did you guys see that, or was it just me?" Stinger asks in shock, his mouth agape. 

"No, we all saw it." Ratchet said, completely stunned and was trying to snap out of it. 

"Who would had thought that a human would had the guts to do something like that." Bulkhead said, trying to snap out of it. 

"Do you wish for us to go after him my lord?" Prowl asks, looking at his lord who then finally snaps out of it and looks back at Prowl with a shake of his head.

"No, that will not be necessary Prowl." He said as he got rid of the glass that got on his face and sighs looking down at the bloody glass that were mixed with Luca's blood and his own blue energon blood. "I'll go get him, again."

"Nope, THAT won't be necessary, I'm gonna go and get him for ya. I want to, lets just say, bond together with my new roommate" A feminine voice says from behind the front desk. 

The purple daughter of Issac Sumdac turns the chair around and stands up before them as she then grabs hold of a red glowing sword with a black handle in it, it also looked like it was a chain saw like sword as well. Tiny but firm footsteps echo around the room as Sari makes her way towards the exit, amused by her friends confusion, nevertheless Optimus lets her pass, stepping aside. 

"Don't have fun without me okay guys?" She strikes a model-like smile before bolting towards the door, beginning her search for the chocolate brunet human male. 

"I bet ten cases of energon that she is going to kill our escapee." Bulkhead bets to Wheeljack who nods his head in agreement. 

"Don't be so sure Bulkhead, this human boy is more than meets the eye, trust me." The dark lord says as he bites back a smile that worked at his lips. After his stunt, his fondness for him, that pleasure of seeing the fiery dark sparkles in his his eyes, fills the dark hole in his dark spark. 

Luca had finally managed to make his escape. What would be the outcome of it?

**\---**

By the time Luca slows to a stop near a park, which was full of no people around thankfully, the sky had gone from a drizzle of rain to water harshly beating down upon him, making the boy sigh comely and finally takes the chance to get rid of all the glass that was on his skin. He moves his hair away from his face and wipes off the remaining make up that was hiding his huge deadly and deep scars on his face. His mind was racing from fleeting from the evil autobots and to search for shelter. The ache in his side becomes more sharper like a thorn and it makes him stop in his tracks and made him sit down on the ground and pants heavily as the rain pours down his face. The taste of blood from his bitten lip on his tongue didn't help in the slightest. 

"Where on earth should I go? I can't make it out of this on my own..." He mumbled looking down with a glare panting heavily as rain dripped from his hair. "I need  _my_ autobots.....but there's no way that they would come for me...." He whispers sadly, looking down at the ground. 

He slowly gets back up and sighs as he looked down, he bites his lower lip. He needed a plan, a plan on getting the heck out of this universe and get back to his own, but how was he going to do that? He sighs shaking his head as no plan comes to mind. Some passerbys from afar were now giving him strange looks and unneeded gawking, which made him growl at them and give them a look that made them quickly yelp and back off doing their own business. The discomfort on his side was now becoming more serious that it made Luca think that he might have a broken rib now, but he can't know for sure until having a x-ray.

Heavy, splashing footsteps were then heard from behind him, catching his attention quickly. They were coming up fast, faster than any normal pedestrians casual walking pace. Immediately Luca's hands unconsciously balled into fists and he waits for the perfect time to strike, though it seemed like a bad idea to do so, normally he would run away but seeing how this world is actually like the old world he used to have lived in before meeting the autobots, he feels like he has an up-er hand of the situation he was in. The steps skid to a stop just behind his shoes and instantly as he turns around and punches the person who came towards him right in the middle of their face, breaking their nose in the process, not giving them a chance to make a move. Their nose crackles against to the impact of his knuckles and they tumble/land on the ground where their was a puddle, dropping what was in their hands and holding their nose with a yelp. 

Luca's shallow breath hitches when he saw who he had punched. Sari's evil clone's teary eyes locked with his half hidden ones and they widen in shock when they had seen his face that were full of self harming cut on his face and there were some of his knuckles and hands, they lead up straight over to his arms but due to being under the fabric of the turtleneck and jacket she couldn't be able to see the scars that were on them. Her purple pigtails were watered down to make them limb and lifeless, though her clip-on light violet bows kept them up. Blood sprays from her now broken nose to her milk chocolate fingers. The blood stained her dark violet purple crop top and skimpy skirt. Next to her side was a mini sword like chainsaw small enough for her to pack around on her shoulder. 

'No. this isn't Sari.' He thought to himself as he stared at her with his eyes narrowing darkly and deathly. The Sari he knew would never wear something like that, much less carry something around that would hurt another person like that on her shoulder. And this Sari wasn't even close to eight but more like eighteen; an adult. He was barely eighteen right now. 

"You sure know how to pack a punch, I'll give you that. I didn't think it would take this long to even find you." She says getting out of her shock quickly as she wipes the blood away from her nose with the back of her hand as she then gets back up on her feet. It didn't really matter since the rain would eventually wash away. 

"I didn't think that Optimus would send someone else to do his own stupid dirty work." Luca said, taking a step back looking down at her. 

"Oh, I volunteered. I thought we could use the time to get to know each other better, after all, I'm interested into knowing another Luca who's from another world." She decides to throw away the fact that her nose would continue to bleed until she tips it back, only giving the boy a forced friendly smile. 

As blood pours out of her nose like a water fountain, she bends over and grabs her sword, making the boy shiver at how found he was with it. But what he didn't find it creepy was the key that was wrapped around her neck. That was his ticket out of here. The key. 

"We can share a room together if you want...but then again, Optimus probably wants to have you for himself. You are his piece after all, honestly though he might become more clingy now because your here. He's been watching you ever since you came to that world's jasper navada none stop after when our Lu died here....he finds you more...interesting and curious." Her head tips to the side, eyes locking with his own as a half sly smirk appears on her face. 

"And that's suppose to mean anything to me?" Luca asks crossing his arms, glaring at her more, making her chuckle in amusement again. 

"Look, I don't wanna hurt a new friend. I'm giving you one chance; come with me willingly or I'll have to come over there and mess up that pretty face of yours. And trust me, you don't want that, and neither does Optimus but hey, it honestly doesn't matter to me what he thinks about you." She said as her smirk twitches. 

The sky was beginning to turn dark with the night sky, bringing a dark laugh to echo through his head. 

Luca lets out a dark laugh as he looks down, his bangs hiding his eyes but slowly as he looked up again, his left eye turns a silver color, sending chills down Sari's spine. "You're nothing but a creative psychopath." He spat out in dark venom.

"I prefer...something in the line of crazy." She shrugs at the comment he gave. 

_"Is that really what she thinks? Jeez I honestly might start liking this one."_ A voice said sarcastically behind Luca, making the other roll his eyes.

'At a time like this? Really Raze?' Luca asks back in his head, the dark chuckle of his shadow could be heard in his head. 

_"What can I say? I like making a scene, so what are ya gonna do Lucia? Are you gonna make a break for it? Or are ya gonna fight this bitch off? If you want me to kill her then I can help you with-"_

'How about you do me a favor and shut the fuck up because one; I don't help from the likes of a hell spawning demon side of me to take over and make me a monster again, and second; I already got a plan in mind, so you can shut the fuck up and stay out of this.' 

That caused the voice in Luca's head to go silent. Luca then glanced at the space from behind his back, calm and collected. The gears in his head start to spin at noticing an abandoned alley not to far from where he was standing. Hopefully he would find something useful to fight her with without using his powers. Turning back to meet her burning gaze, he gave her a cheeky smirk that his Smokescreen would sometimes give to the decepticons and saluted her and leave her standing in the sidewalk all by herself. 

"Wrong choice, Lulu." Her voice rasps into the sounds of glitches 

Looking back would be a mistake. If he did, his feet would slow and she would catch him easily. He ducks into the alley for the advantage of the shadows. Her eyes lit up like neon signs, Luca's couldn't doing to being half hidden. She had boots on, so did he. But if he stays low in the shadows, she wouldn't be able to see or ear him. 

"Oh, don't tell me we're playing hide and seek now Lulu!" She laughs madly, chocked by the glitches. 

The sword whirls to life and the blades start to eat away at the air, eager to rip something that is very much alive. The boy tips his head down behind a dumpster as his hands search around the floor, looking for something to use to either attack or hit her over the head with. 

"Well, Optimus didn't tell me to kill you," She hums. "So I think I might as well kill you. Even if you are another version of the Luca I know, I doubt that you would never be anything like him." 

Luca flinches when his hands collided with a empty glass bottle that rolled across the ground, giving away his location, cursing he picks up the bottle with trembling hands as Sari enters deeper into the alley humming a tone that he felt like he was familiar with. 

"I heard that~" She said in a sing-song voice. 

Luca then shuffles under the dumpster without a second thought and does his best not to make any noise. His eyes follow her boots as she makes her way to where he was hiding. The sound of pounding rain kept his cover from not being blown.

"Now that I think about it, I think I need to call you something else other than Lu, what should I call you?" She question allowed, thinking that she would actually get a reply from him. 

Luca just rolled his eyes at her stupid useless chatter and shuffle out on the other side of the dumpster, still clinging to the glass bottle that was in his hand. Her light crimson eyes scan deep in the far end of the alley, completely distracted. He stalked up behind her and raised the glass bottle in the air and turned it into ice as he does. 

"How about Vanity?" He whispers in her ear, watching the hairs on the back of her neck stand. 

Sari turns right as he slammed down the bottle on her head. Her sword hitting his side, the sound of ripping skin made the color drain from Luca's face. Her limb body hits the floor, along with her chainsaw sword. He drops the bottle in horror, making it crash to the ground as soon as the ice melted off of it. His hands press over the new wound, tears falling from his eyes as blood starts to stain on his hands. 

"When you wake up, say hi to Optimus for me, will you?" He asks as he glared down at Sari's unconscious body. With a soft chuckle he took the key from her neck in victory. 

Limping over to her sword he picked it up and chuckle at her stupidity. Rule number one: Never follow other people into an alley way at night, otherwise karma might just come and bite you in the ass if you aren't lucky if someone came around. 

Luca knew instantly when she walked in was the instant she failed. 

_"I'm not gonna stop until this nightmare is over. If this is a nightmare at all..."_

 

 


	6. "You know how it feels to lose family too, do you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some of the story holds some important real information about Luca in the beginning of the chapter. Oh and if you guys are wondering, Thorn is actually the Taiki Kudou from Luca's world. XD
> 
> Luca then started to wonder what caused them to fight? It couldn't have not only be because of they were trying to take over this world or because they needed to grab all the AllSpark fragments. It could be any of those two but he felt like those two options couldn't have been it. It had to be something else.
> 
> But what could it have been?
> 
> Maybe the Luca in this universe knew what it was but never said a thing about it. 
> 
> He'll probably never know because when your dead...that's that.

Luca had no idea where he was going, he wasn't sure where but he knew that he needed to get as far away as he could. Every step he took made him feel like he wasn't getting farther away from the imaginary eyes that kept his eyes on him, judging him as he ran, he could piratically hear the whispers from his head saying how weak and sad he looked. When he kept thinking that it was time for him to stop running to take a break, he felt like someone was trying to reach out and touch him, that just encourage him to keep running even more. 

By now his body felt like it had used all the adrenaline and was shutting down second by second. Not only that but the gash on his thigh never stopped bleeding, not even when he took the time to wrap it up. His side kept knocking the wind of his burning lungs, making it hard for him to take the tiniest of steps, but Luca knew that he wasn't gonna back down from this that easily, but even he did, he knew that his health was going downhill, and fast. 

What didn't shocked him though was that no one even bothered to pay attention to the details around them. He was bleeding out, most likely dying out of blood lost, and people don't even take one glance to spare the time to help him? 

This place really was like his old home. No one in his old town had ever helped anyone out when they were injured, it was all about life and death, kill or be killed. Everyone was always none trusting of others, they had rules in Luca's own town, and there was one rule everyone respected and trusted and always listened to it clearly. 

_Trust no one._

And yet, Luca didn't even listen to the rule and caused his guard to go down, he ended up being betrayed by the first friend he had made. 

And that what caused him to give up living in this very life span. 

Luca then shakes the thought of old memories away, he needed to focus on finding shelter. 

The boy then noticed another abandoned alley way and quickly he hurried towards it and presses his body up against it and slowly slides down to the ground, dropping the bloody chainsaw sword. Trying to keep his eyes from closing he shakily tries to get up slowly, whimpering at how hurt he was. He brings his free bloody hand over to the completely charged AllSpark key that he had took from Sari's neck, fingers tight. It seems like all he could do now was just bleed, from his lip, feet, and thigh; was there some kind of internal bleeding he didn't knew about? He felt like it. 

'Who in the world is going to patch me up...?' Luca thought as tears start falling from his eyes, there was no way that his former friends were going to help, they were just going to squish the life out of him. Everything in this world was reversed, if he needed help from someone maybe he should go and find the bad guys? Well, in this case the good guys now. The Decepticons could help him...right?

'Who am I kidding...what's the point if they do help me or not...I'm just going to try and kill myself again when I get over back to my real universe. I can't just waste their time going over their and ask for their help to get me back so that way I can try to kill myself again.'

Luca sighs hopelessly as he thought that. Slowly he realized his mind was becoming hazy along with his eye sight, and the deathly grip on the key he had drops from his fingers and clatters to the rocky ground. Subconsciously his free hand moves to the wound on his thigh and clings onto it. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious.  

**\---**

_"Hey Luca! Wake up!"_

_Luca slowly opens his eyes and realizes his head was on someone's lap, he slowly gets up and blinks in confusion and looks at who was talking and frozed in shock._

_It was Thorn._

_His hair was brown but still had a hint of dark purple in it, his dark brownie eyes light up as he smiles happily looking at Luca, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple tee shirt underneath with gray shorts and brown shoes with white socks on. He also had black goggles on his head that were slightly cracked. His skin was slightly pale but was white none the less. He chuckled seeing the surprised look on Luca's face and gently pets his head gently, he was slightly more taller than Luca by a few seven inches. "You were sleeping pretty hard there, you must had been having quite the crazy dream huh?"_

_Luca blinks and shakes his head quickly and slowly nods his head and looks down. "I-I guess I must had...." He mumbled, making the other male chuckle and gently pull him close to make him rest his head on his shoulder, making Luca blush darkly. "What was it that you were dreaming about anyways Luca?" Thorn asks with a curious glint in his eyes._

_Luca thought for a moment but looks down sadly. "S-Sorry, I can't remember..." He said in a soft voice. His best friend just smiles softly in response and gently pets his head, making Luca blink in surprise but nuzzles back into the touch. "Its alright Luca, not your fault you had such a nice nap that you had forgotten all about it." He chuckled and nuzzles his head gently as Luca nuzzles more closer to him and softly closes his eyes again and stayed close to him, Luca then looked down sadly and sighs. "Hey Thorn...if you were in a world where everything is reversed....where others you used to know are bad and others that you hate are good...what would you do?" Luca asks curiously, making Thorn chuckle at the sudden question Luca asked without thinking._

_"Well....I think I would try my best and get used to it...I mean, if that world is more better than the one we are living in right now then I guess we should try to make the best of it and work with it." He said with a small smile, but Luca looked up at him sadly. "But what about the people that care about you here?" Luca asks, making Thorn look at him in surprise, now realizing he was right and starts thinking for a moment then smiles. "Then I guess I could try and visit them...though it would be hard since there might be time deferential or something." Thorn said thinking for a while as he gently closes his eyes in thought. But then shrugs and looks at the shorter male and tilts his head oddly. "Why would you ask such a question though Luca."_

_Luca then looks down and sighs, completely unsure. "I honestly don't know....maybe it was because of the dream that I had...?" Luca whispers softly, making Thorn smile a little and pet his head gently. "Well hey, tell you what, if you managed to get a dream of going to a world where I am or any other of your friends are bad, go and look for one of the bad guys that you think would trust you the most in that world to help you out...who knows, maybe they could even become your friend in ways you have never thought about before. It might seem difficult to try and talk to them at first but I know that your able enough to understand on how to get through it." Thorn chuckles as he then brings Luca closer to him and gently pets his head gently. "Now you go back to sleep, I think you deserve some more rest since this day has been giving you so much stress."_

_Luca nods at his words and slowly he closes his eyes and fell asleep once again._

**\---**

Luca felt warmth suddenly invite him completely, he didn't feel the arms of Thorn anymore, but felt that he was wrapped around a blanket.

'Huh...? Why am I here...? I thought I was in the park with-' 

Suddenly the memories hit him hard like a slap to the face. The last thing he now remembered was that he had fallen unconscious in a dark alley without a soul around him. In no way possible he was Luca supposed to feel the least bit comfortable. 

Luca could feel a heavy weight laid across his chest, almost like an anvil, his breathing became shallow at the pressure. Through the agony stabbing through his side and the stinging sensation crawling down his leg, he managed to sit up without fainting once again. He places a hand over his temple due to the slight headache and blinks in surprise when he felt a bandaged neatly folded around his head, the color of snowy white except a red spot soaking through the soft fabric beneath his fingertips. When his vision clears enough he blinks in confusion at the sight of the room and layout of it. There was a big round table set in the middle of the clustered room with a desk and chairs set around it. It looked liked some kind of scene for some business meeting. Junk piled a lot around the walls, cardboard boxes of every size, picture frames, and pictures stacked almost to the ceiling. Soft teal curtains, some torn and ripped at the base, blocked him from seeing out of the two windows located nearby. But he could hear the rain still pattering against it (Luca could only guess that the rain was starting to calm down slightly). There was one shut, and probably locked, brown door over by the center of the table. 

"W-What t-t-the..-" He nearly asks himself where he was but ended up whimpering and grunting in pain at his screaming side. 

The room itself was slightly dark thanks to the dark gray colors that were painted on them, but it wasn't so dark that it scared him. Though if the sun was shining in on him then everything would have been a bit more comforting but Luca didn't mind since being a shut in and all of that made him used to being around in a dark room, and the couch tied it all together as well. It was soft beneath his aching bones and it made him want to rest more and heal but he knew that this wasn't where he had fallen asleep. Some stranger brought him here, that much was obvious. 

With a lot of effort, Luca slings his legs over the side of the couch and immediately claws at the nearest arm rest for support as he stands. Every fiber of his being was now screaming at him to go back and settle down. All except for his mind. No matter how hard he wanted to believe that someone was kind enough to show him to a place to rest, it honestly didn't seem right to him at all. What if his savior was a killer? He had no idea of knowing until he explored a bit more. 

Before he could even lift his battered foot to take a step, the door slings open, door hinges screeching. His eyes go wide in shock when four familiar bodies filled the room, all of which he knew he had a bone to pick with. Nanosec, Professor Princess, Angry Archer, and Slo-Mo. A shiver runs down his spine at their intense stares.

Some of them look slightly different. Nanosec's suit was now a yellow color instead of orange, Slo-Mo's hair was in a braid, her outfit was the same but it was a lighter shade of purple. The only people that looked the same were Professor Princess. 

 

Suddenly he gets hugged by Professor Princess tightly, making him yelp in shock and surprise and suddenly hears her start breaking down into sobs, making his eyes go wide in shock. "H-Huh...?" Luca asks as he looks down, trying not to flinch in pain, he looks down and sees her whimper and sob sadly. 

"T-Thank g-goodness m-mister L-Luca is okay!" She sobs, wiping away her tears and sniffles looking up at Luca with a gentle smile but then noticed something and blinks in surprise and moves away from him a bit and looked at him sadly as she noticed his confusion. 

"W-Why am I here...?" Luca asks, looking at them with a glare, stepping back slightly as he forgets to thank them or even try to ask why the little girl in pink hugged him. 

"I was swinging by, chasing after a robber from the bank, when I saw you tucked deep within the alleyway bleeding to death and brought you back here for much needed care." Angry Archer points out. 

Luca's face soon softens up, his glare disappearing and softens up into an expression of thanks with a shy smile, making the four's tense shoulders relax when they saw his mood change. "O-Oh...w-well...t-thank you..." He stutters out shyly, he frozed when he saw them look at him in shock, making him tilt his head in confusion. "W-What...? D-Did I s-say s-s-something w-w-wrong?" Luca stutters out again shyly, looking at them with a slight scared and nervous expression, quickly they each look at each other before Princess shakes her head quickly.

"N-No its just...um...well...." She tries getting the words out but seems hesitant into doing so. 

"Lets not tell him about...'himself' yet Prof, okay?" Slo-Mo said to the child with a gentle smile as she knelt down next to her while clapping a hand over her shoulder gently. Princess let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. 

Luca blinks in surprise. Did they knew about the other version of him as well? Clearly from what Slo-Mo said gave the boy an actual hint to understand it all. 

But then again, what is he suppose to know about this world anyways? It was in complete reverse, why wouldn't there be another version of him at all. 

"Anyways, back straight to the point. How on earth did you get all injured like that?" Nanosec chimes in, looking at Luca. 

Luca bites his lower lip, displeased. How was he suppose to tell them that he got into a life-or-death battle with Sari Sumdac, the daughter of Issac Sumdac, the man who built every robot in the city, and managed to hit her over the freaking skull with a glass bottle that he managed to turn into ice? He knocked the poor girl out cold. Not only this, but he also stolen her chainsaw sword and precious key.

Fear strikes him to the core. 

"M-My k-key and c-c-chainsaw! D-Did you find them?!" Luca said in a panic voice filled with fright and fear. 

"Of course I did, dear Luca. They were not very hard to miss. They are in that box over there." Angry Archer points towards the box pushed up to the far right corner. 

The boy quickly bolts towards the box and and opens the flaps quickly to find both the items inside, making a silent sigh of relief leave through his lips. 

"P-Pardon me for asking mister Luca, but why do you have that sword with you?" Professor Princess asks innocently. 

"You still didn't answer my question kid." Nanosec adds in, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Luca looks down and bites his lower lip, sighing softly, at this point he honestly didn't know if he should tell the truth, or lie, or be half truthful. He thinks for a while, making a face that they knew that he was thinking in his mind, trying to make up his mind, instantly they knew what he was trying to do. Before either of them could say anything to him, the chocolate colored hair boy spoke. 

"I um...ended up getting into a fight with someone," He started, closing a hand around his sore throat, also feeling the red fabric around his neck where his choker was, the crystal cross connected to it was still there as well. "They managed to graze me with their chainsaw once I knocked them out. I took it away so that way they wouldn't hurt anyone else with it again. Long story short, I was looking for a place to patch up my leg and ended up fainting from blood lost." 

Princess knew that it was a half truth Luca told them but decides to not say anything, she knew that this Luca was like the one she used to have known but this ne was a lot different from the one she had known for the past years. He taught her how to know what were lies, and truths, and half truths and half lies. 

So she was able to see right through this version of Luca. 

Luca needed to be half truthful, it was a lot more better than lying straight to their faces, gaining their trust, then they finding out he lied and end up leaving him for dead. After all, they were his best shot at finding the Decepticons.  

That was half of the truth, no lies. What they know wouldn't kill them.

 "Please, you guys need to help me." He said grabbing the key and bringing it close to his heart. His eyes looking at them with a pleading look that looked like a child that was about to start crying after being separated from their mother. "I won't make it a second on my own. You're the only chance at getting me back home." His eyes bubbled sorrowfully with tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Tell you what: You go and lay back down and get some rest and I'll see what we can do once you've have plenty of rest. Deal?" Slo-Mo gives him a gentle smile, eyebrow raised. 

The chocolate brunet boy slowly nodded his head, accepting her deal. As much as he wanted to take off down the street, how could he though? Bleeding out exhausted and disagree when he takes three steps forward. For now, resting up would be the best option. But when his body was healed enough, all hell would break loose on the streets of detroit.

**\---**

The next day around nine at night, everyone gathered around the table in the center of the room. When everyone seated and fell silent, that's when the questions came spilling onto the table top. 

"Alright, first things first, we need some juicy information about you. Details, gossip, the big bomb drop, you know?" Slo-Mo rambles. 

"Um..not to be rude or a-anything but may I um, a-ask a question please?" Luca asks while raising his hand a little. Stopping Slo-Mo, who isn't very slow in her tracks. 

"I don't see why not." She gives a lopsided grin. 

Luca lifts his hand and his fingers brush over the bandages wrapped around his head, lips shifting into a slight frown. The miniature dark spot of pooling blood was now a massive one, closing in on the last bit of what whiteness was left. He assumed that when he slipped out of contigiousness that he hit his head on the way down.

Why is my head wrapped up?" Luca asks innocently, as he quirk an eyebrow.

"You had a bad head injury when I found you. Dear prince, you were turning as pale as white snow. You'd be dead by now if I hadn't found you." Angry archer, as he asked Luca to just call him AA, leans against the table. 

"Speaking of which, I have a few things for you." Slo-Mo interrupts. 

Luca blinks in confusion as he watches her go through the doorway of the opened door, listening to her shuffle and curse when knocking over something (making Luca giggle but does it quietly so that way the others couldn't hear), and she comes back with a pile of clean clothes and new bandages filling her arms, a polite smile covers Luca's face. 

"Here. You look like a homeless person with those tattered clothes and ruined shoes, dear. Go and put these on and then I'll wrap up your bandages." Slo-Mo shoos him out o the room and into the closet. 

Luca sighs about how pushy she is and quickly changes into a pair of black jeans, a black sweater that showed his shoulders and converse of his second favorite color black. Having new clothes clinging to his body brings a nice sense of relief all over him. He bends down, grimacing at his stinging thigh, sighing sadly at his now old, torn clothes. They key in his long forgotten pocket is quickly snatched up by his greedy fingers. His leggings held a heavy amount of aging blood that had congealed, stained with the fiery color of crimson. His turtleneck, thankfully, didn't have one drop of blood to it. Dirt was another thing. They smelled heavily of rain and metal, making the boy push them to the back of the closet with his covered foot. 

"Look at you! A completely different person, don't you say?" Slo-Mo cheers as he shuffles out of the closet, shoving the key into his pocket with a small nervous smile. 

"It needs more pink!" Professor Princess complains as she slams her hands down on the table. "And glitter too!"

Luca quickly puts his hands up just when she brought out her wand, ready to redress him with the nightmares of sparkles and neon colors. "U-Um, n-no thank you P-Princess, b-but I t-t-think I l-l-like t-t-the w-w-way I l-l-look r-r-right n-n-now..." He stutters shyly again, looking down shyly at his now new shoes which were black with white laces on them, white high knee socks were on him as well. 

Luca limb over and take a seat where Slo-Mo pats with her gloved hand. The conversation continues to raise with suspicion towards the chocolate brunet boy while Slo-Mo kindly and tenderly unwraps the bandages stuck to his head. Luca kept his gaze down the entire time. 

"You said you needed our help right?" Nanosec crosses one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair. "Mind telling us what you need help with?" 

Luca's face contorts into a whimper when Slo-Mo rips the last bit of bandages stuck to his wound. She gave him a apologizing look, which she receives with a gentle kind smile on his face. She nods silently at him and goes back to covering the bleeding skin with clean wraps. 

"What I'm about to tell you guys will be..." He pauses looking down. "Highly unbelievable. But I have no reason to lie. So please be opened minded with what I'm about to tell you all." His eyes flickered to search their faces for denial. So far they looked interested.

It took him for a moment to collect the up coming thoughts, putting them together like a puzzle in his head. He had to try his best to make it sound somewhat believable. All of them were staring at him with such an intensity that made him feel like he was turning into the smallest being while they started looming over him. 

"I..I actually come from another world like this one. This world is different from mine because, unlike you guys who try to be good and save unfortunate civilians, you guys are thieves and have no remorse or those in need. Not only this, but the autobots-" Suddenly, he was cut off by Angry Archer. 

"Bah! Those wrenched autobots! All they do is destroy the lives we try to keep safe and make better. They're all criminals." He finally ends his rant, face dusted an angered red. 

"T-That's my point!" Luca's exclaims. "They're all good guys where I come from. The Decepticons are the ones that destroy the city. But I'm assuming that they help humans like you guys in this world." 

"Indeed they do. Though we don't have much contact with them, only crossing paths from time to time, we don't want to get involved. We stay clear of any machines." Slo-Mo finishes wrapping his head, tearing off the bandage end with her perfectly white teeth. 

"What I'm getting at is that I need to get back to my world, my universe. I don't belong here..." He stands up from the chair in haste. 

"If what you said is true, then might we get some proof?" Slo-Mo asks as she leaves Luca's side and makes her way around the table at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Why ask for proof if he literally IS the proof!" Professor Princess says looking at them. "He's nothing like the Luca that's in this world. The Luca in this world is cold hearted and emotionless and depressed with no reason of living and just decides to do whatever he needs to do and thinks is necessary. Either if it might be working with us, the Decepticons, or the autobots while this one seems...more shy and shows more emotion than ours does...not only that I feel like I can tell that he has been through just the same kind of pain as him." 

Luca looks at Professor Princess curiously as he then sits back down in the chair. "Now that I think about it, from time to time I kept hearing some people say my name a lot more...like they knew me...is there really another version of me here?" Luca asks, each of them look at each other with sad gazes then Professor Princess looks back at him. 

"Yes there is...at least, there used to have been....he has been such a kind and sweet boy just like you, even if he didn't show emotions that often he sometimes does, he usually would come by here mostly to hang out with Professor Princess to play with her. Sometimes he would go and sneak into the Decepticons base and do things for them when they don't notice at all. And as for going to the autobots I....I'm honestly not sure...." Slo-Mo looked down sorrowfully while hugging herself while others look down sadly. 

"...did he...kill himself...?" Luca asks hesitantly, each of them all looked up at him in shock and Professor Princess shakes her head. "N-No no no! The mister Luca was suicidal yes but when he was still here with all of us he didn't feel like killing himself at all anymore, though there were times when he tried killing himself from time to time but they always came out in failures. All of us kept trying to stop him from doing all of it but he just wouldn't listen." Princess said looking at him with sad eyes. Luca blinks in shock and surprise.

"Then...what happened to him...?" Luca asks nervously, not sure if he really did want to know what had happened to the other version of himself. 

"...he ended up getting killed when both Optimus and Megatron got into a huge battle, both of them were about to bring serious blows to each other but the Luca in our world took the hit and ended up dying right in front of them. Luca couldn't be able to get to tell them to stop in time since he had died so quickly....his death traumatized us all," Nanosec paused. "Even the autobots were traumatized....I honesty had never seen them so...terrified of seeing another human die right in front of them, even though they had killed so many before." 

Slo-Mo nods in agreement and looked down at the ground. "The ones who were mostly taken his death hard were Optimus, his bounty hunter Smokescreen, his sniper Stinger, Megatron, Starscream and his clones." 

Luca's eyes were completely wide in complete shock and disbelief at what he was hearing right now. The Luca in this world had been killed by both Optimus and Megatron when they were both trying to kill each other, right before their very eyes. 

Luca then started to wonder what caused them to fight? It couldn't have not only be because of they were trying to take over this world or because they needed to grab all the AllSpark fragments. It could be any of those two but he felt like those two options couldn't have been it. It had to be something else.

But what could it have been?

Maybe the Luca in this universe knew what it was but never said a thing about it. 

He'll probably never know because when your dead...that's that. 

Luca sighs looking down at his feet again, a helplessness ripping out of his beating heart. The former criminals exchange sad and weary glances. Helping people is what they enjoyed doing, no matter how difficult the tasks may be. 

"...We may not be able to help you, but maybe the Decepticons can. The least we can do is take you to meet them but...all we can do is hope that they don't over react once they see you." Slo-Mo said, smiling as she then sees Luca look up at her with his eyes now light up. 

"Y-You will?" He asks in slight surprise. 

"Just because we don't usually mess with them doesn't mean we don't need their help every now and then. Sometimes situations become too dire for us mere humans. Let me contact them and request that we meet." The leader of the small team leaves the room with a skip in her step, hips swaying. 

Luca snickers at Nanosec's obvious staring. It was clear that he was smitten. Professor Princess slaps the back of his head with the back of her hand. 

"Stop staring, nasty! Princesses shouldn't stare! It's impolite!" 

"I'm obviously not a princess!"

**\---**

 

Luca moves his a bit of hair from his face as he shuffles his feet through the dirt, a queasy feeling tumbling around in his gut. His every fingertip tingles with an excitement, and his hand which was holding the blooded chainsaw sword in his palm wouldn't stop shaking. Who wouldn't be nervous or excited? He was about to meet the Decepticons face-to-face and they wouldn't try to kill or kidnap him on sight. It was something he could get used to if he had lived in Reversed Detroit for long enough.

He figured that the other self in this world had no problems facing both the Autobots and Decepticons if it meant either getting killed or doing a job for them. 

"Hey, don't be nervous. They may be evil back in your world but they'er perfectly fine over here." Nanosec nudges Luca with his elbow. 

He gave a hesitant nod in return. The words wouldn't form from his throat no matter how hard he even tried. What sucked the air from his very lungs is the four air crafts sinking through the clouds and coming down like nuclear bombs. Luca quickly dives out of the way, hissing at his healing wounds, right before when his future saviors accidentally crush him under their pedes. He releases the sword with a grunt and feel for the key in his pocket, sighing in relief when he feel it still in place. Losing the key meant losing the world in which he used to have live. 

No matter how many times his eyes were able to catch the glimpse of churning metal and twisted Cybertronian limbs, it always fascinated him. His curious gaze burns deep into the Decepticons as they land with little grace, transforming immediately after their feet hit the dirt. Astonishment gleams like a sparkle on his corneas. 

"Megatron, its nice to see you again." Slo-Mo said as she places her hands on her hips, head tilted. 

"Quite, now tell me why you beckoned us all here." He gets straight to the point, blunt. 

Luca bites his lower lip and looks down as he felt his new friends point at him like children. 

"Well...a certain 'friend' of ours needs your help, you can ask him why..." She said, throwing Luca under the bus. 

Luca could now feel Megatron's powerful gaze cling to his tiny body, he couldn't hear him say anything when suddenly he could hear the Decepticon leader turn into human size, making him confuse and without thinking, he looked up at Megatron who walked towards him with his wide blue optics. Luca took in his appearance as he sees the mech walk towards him at a fast like pace. Megatron was still intimidating of course, but this dark grey and deep red color were changed was replaced with a snowy silver white and deep blue. His optics were no longer am evil red but a now a bright teal. 

Luca could see the other stop and look at him in shock when he had saw his face, Luca then suddenly remembered the self harming scars that were on his face and his face burned a bright red with embarrassment and quickly he looks down and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to make sure that no tears in his eyes. "U-Um...h-h-hello...." Luca mutters out in a shy voice that sounded like a squeak. Immediately Luca's face turned even more red since right now he was making a total fool of himself right now. He suddenly felt a servo cup his chin to make him face up, his ruby red eyes meeting teal optics. Luca suddenly felt his heart pound hard against his chest and suddenly realized that Megatron's face was so close to his own. Luca could see tears in his optics which were full of sadness and...love(?). He was honestly shocked by seeing something like that in the Decepticon's eyes, it was like a rare sight to behold. 

"Lu..? Is it..really you...?" He hears the con ask softly in a gentle soothing voice that cracked with slight static. Luca could feel Megatron's free servo gently touch his cheek and trace the scars on his face, making Luca's blush worsen. "I-I'm...u-uh...y-yes, I-I am L-Luca b-but I'm not the o-one f-from your-"

Suddenly, something was placed over his lips, making Luca froze in shock, his whole body tenses up badly as his eyes widen and look back at said optics that closed. Luca had no idea what was going on but after a few seconds, reality hits him like a slap to the face. 

Megatron was kissing him. 

The  _Megatron_ was  _KISSING HIM!_

At that point Luca felt like he was about to faint right then and there but he felt the mech hold him close and deepen the kiss, making the pounding in Luca's heart go faster, when he felt him slowly pull away gets stuck in another tight and protective hug, Luca's face was a bright shade of red, his eyes now wide in shock as he felt Megatron nuzzle his head gently. 

"It really is you...oh Primus' you came back to us!" He hears the lord sob, making Luca froze. Quickly Luca snaps out of it and pushes the con away from him shaking his head. 

"I-I'm not who you think I am! A-At least...not the Luca you think I am..." Luca whispers looking down in guilt, shocking Megatron when he got pushed away by the human but also hearing him say those words made him confused. Luca looks down and bites his lower lip and covers his mouth with his lips, his face still growing a bright shade of red. Luca takes in a deep breath then slowly looks back up at Megatron with a sad look in his eyes and slowly removes his hand from his mouth as he then starts to speak. 

"My name is Luca, yes but," He paused, looking down at the ground shyly, clearly the con could see that the boy has become completely timid after the suddenly surprise kiss he had gave him. "Like I told my friends..this might sound...far fetched but I promise its not..." 

Megatron had never takes his attention away from Luca's sorrowful face, listening to every detail as the chocolate brunet explained what happened. From the cutting, trying to commit suicide but ended up failing and hitting the glass and breaking his mirror, and even to the part where the autobots kidnapped him and sent their guard dog, Sari Sumdac, to retrieve him. For what reason? Luca couldn't exactly have that part figured out just yet, nor did his new Decepticon friends. Everyone listening in the distance mesmerizing by his story. 

After some silence and pondering what steps to take, Megatron only shakes his helm.

"If it were possible to do such a thing I would try to help. But it isn't simply possible-" Luca immediately cuts him off with a dark glare that actually made the leader froze. 

"I'm right here in front of you! How would I not be here in the first place if it isn't possible! Not only that but the Luca in this world is....no longer here...so why do you think I pushed you away because you suddenly kissed me and why I didn't recognized you." Those words made Megatron freeze and look at Luca in shock but then look back down, he suddenly felt the chocolate brunet grab his servos and take them in his hands and looked at the other with begging eyes. "Please...your my only hope left in making it back home..." He sobs, looking down at the ground as he sobs spewed pleas. 

"Megatron...we should at least try and help him..." Luca hears Starscream vouch for him and slowly looks up. Instead of his night and pink colors have been replaced with maroon, ocean blue, and even a little bit of gold. Over to the right he noticed Blitzwing and Lungnut looking at him as well. Blitzwing's tan and light purple coloring was replaced by light gray and deep violet, though he wasn't sure if he had his different personalities. Lugnut was no longer a purple and was now a blue, almost black. 

"I agree. Vhere iz no vay of knowing until ve try." Blitzwing agrees in his thick German accent. 

"Indeed. As impossible as it sounds, we did promise to protect every human alive to the best of our abilities. It sounds like this one here is in danger if we don't help." Lugnut states, nodding his helm. 

Megatron watches Luca's every move, determining in which he could be telling the truth or giving falls statements. Though there was one thing about Luca that he was never wrong about. It was when if he was telling the truth or not. The Luca in this world had always had a habit with replacing the truths with lies. But nevertheless, Megatron never hated him for it. He knew that Luca had his reasons to lie or be truthful or maybe half of the two. 

He could also tell that this Luca has been through so much pain, just like his Luca used to have been. 

Instantly, he knew that he had to help him. He didn't want to leave this one in pain just like how he did to his Luca when he...he didn't want it to happen again, and Primus be damned if he thinks there are people that can try and stop him from doing so. 

_"You know how it feels to family too, do you?"_


	7. "Have you ever stop running from the things that hurt you inside your head?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a monster."
> 
> "No one loves me."
> 
> "I deserve to die."
> 
> "I can't do this anymore."
> 
> "I need to die."
> 
> "No one will care if I'm dead."
> 
> "Everyone hates me."
> 
> "Someone....just kill me....please...."
> 
> Why on earth was he even trying to get back home to where no one was going to be waiting for him?

_From the very beginning, Luca had been mistreated and has been going through tough times, this world really did took a whole lot on him, it was not a joke. He looks down at the ground and sighs softly as he does. His hair down and had red hair dyed into it just a bit, the horn like hair pieces were now bending in a different direction, Luca was also wearing a black choker with a black cross on it that had demon horns, wings and tail that were a blood color. To aid to the emo like look he wore a black hoodie and had on black pants with high heeled black leather combat boots. His face void of any emotion as he looked around through the broken shattered glass mirror, sighing seeing how everything was a complete wreck due to the crash his clone had took after when the rope from his neck broke off. He had noticed a certain autobot sneaking into the room a lot late at night, sobbing and crying near the mirror every time when they show up._

_Speaking of the devil himself, Optimus had just walked in with tears in his eyes, looking down sadly and was sobbing quietly._

_Looking down he sees him hold a crystal ball, but what surprised the emotionless boy was that it was a gray colored crystal ball, it meant that it was a memory that was completely long forgotten. Something that his clone completely forgotten about, making his version curious as to why he had something like that with him? He sees Optimus gently touch it and suddenly the crystal starts to turn into a area where they could both see Luca looking down, sobbing and crying in a alley way in Detroit. He looked really young back then and looked like he was about to collapse, his clothes were tattered and there were burn marks all over him. So many wounds were around him as well and his body was....covered in so much blood...he looked like he was about to become a corpse and die completely. The emotionless Luca looked at the other Optimus who was trying to reach out for the poor young boy but then sees him freeze when he heard the younger version of Luca say horrible, terrible, meaningless words about himself._

_"I'm a monster."_

_"No one loves me."_

_"I deserve to die."_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"I need to die."  
_

_"No one will care if I'm dead."_

_"Everyone hates me."_

_"Someone....just kill me....please...."_

_"Please stop Luca....oh Luca none of those things are true....I'm so so sorry that I couldn't do anything to keep you safe...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you or do anything to keep you safe....I'm so so sorry...." Optimus cries out as he glares down at the ground with tears still falling down his face, still trying to reach out to the crying four year old so that way he could pick him up and do nothing but hold him close, comfort him and tell him how he felt, say that he wasn't hated by anyone and that he was loved by so many people and that they would end up going with him if he had ever left them._

_But his hand just went through it and the image changed and starts showing the little boy doing so many suicide attempts that nearly made the autobot leader scream, feeling like he was experiencing the pain Luca felt when he kept trying to die but failed over and over and over again and again and again._

_Primus how he wish that Luca was here so that way he could keep him somewhere safe and never bring him out into the hateful world that was completely full of pain and sorrow, he never want the boy to be in so much pain in his life._

_What shocked him though was that he knew about the reverse world at such a young age and tried to die so many times there as well, he even went over to the autobot counter parts and begged them to kill him when he was close to death, yet the Sari that was in that world didn't allow it for some reason and nursed him back to health._

_Eventually though Luca had erased everyone's memories about him, he even erased his own as well when he had decided to go and live in a new world where he would reborn in and hope that when he is around in that world he would die and finally rest in piece._

_Optimus then realized that no matter how many times Luca had been running with the pain and then started to wonder._

_**was there ever a time when he would stop running from the things that hurt him inside his own head?** _

**\---**

Luca sighs looking down at the ground, biting his lower lip as tears fell from his eyes as memories flew through his own mind. He sniffles and sobs silently as he tries to get of his tears, he was by himself in a guest room where the Decepticons allowed him to say in when they all went back to their own base. Luca had gotten a bad nightmare that relived a memory that he never wanted to see ever again. He could hear someone opening the door to his room, but at this point he didn't even care if it was one of the Decepticons that hate him, all he wants to do was cry his pain out completely. 

He felt felt warm arms wrap around him and lean against a warm chest. Looking up with a hiccup he could suddenly see the reverse Starscream was the one holding him. Crying out he clings to him tightly as the mech nuzzles his head and rubs his back gently. "Shhhhh, shhhhhhh, shhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. Let it out Lulu..." He whispers softly as he rocks him back and forth.

"I...I wish I had a family that loves me...no one loves me..." Luca continues to cry and sob as he clings onto him more tighter than before as he then realized something.

_Why on earth was he even trying to get back home to where no one was going to be waiting for him?_

No one wants him back, they now thought of him as someone who is just looking or attention. They all pushed him away, so why bother trying to go back and just finish killing himself off here in this world instead? Then again what does he have to lose now since he is with the Decepticons, well at least the ones that are good.

Luca sobs but feels Starscream kiss his head softly and nuzzle it gently, keeping him close and never letting him go. 

"...does it...bother any of you...that I just want to die just as badly as your Luca used to have felt before he had meet all of you...?" Luca whispers aloud, tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall as he rest his head against Starscream's chest. He felt the servo of the jet gently move down his silky soft chocolate brown hair that had a familiar scent of roses. 

It was the same kind of scent that his Luca had when he was still alive. 

"...indeed it does...." He whispers softly, offlining his optics as he trails his digits through the silky hair that was the color of chocolate frosting. "You were always so straight forward about wanting to die...about having no reason to live....when we found you....you were only just a little boy back then...your dying father wanted us to take care of you while he and your mother were watching from the heavens....they just want to see their little boy happy...we all wanted to see you happy as well...but you just wouldn't show your emotions at all......sometimes we would even see you cut....it felt like we were getting cut down as well in our sparks...you were someone that we considered our little spark of light that Primus had blessed with...but the god of this earth just....had to treat you so unfairly....even in other worlds the god of earth just won't stop until you break, would he?" Starscream growled in anger, his optics opening with a fiery passion as his hold on the chocolate haired boy becomes more protective and a bit possesive. 

Luca just slowly looked up at the con with a sad look in his eyes and sobs again, looking down slowly at the ground. "...even if I go back home, all of you will know that I will try and kill myself again...do you?" He asks softly, in response he felt the con gently grab his chin and made him face up and feels him rest his forehead against his. 

"We do...which is why when you go back...and if you do end up killing yourself..." He whispers softly and felt Starscream place something in his hand as he felt his Servo push his head closer to him, their lips nearly touching each others. "You can use that crystal and be reborn in this world...all of us Decepticons will give you whatever you desire so long as you will be happy and safe...we will not let anyone harm you, not even those blasted autobots. We will each show you just how much love we can give to you..." He pauses just as when his lips were almost near Luca's, his blue optics looking deeply into his large half hidden ruby red ones that soon start to sparkle with life once more. "We'll never leave you Lu...we love you so much..." He whispers against his lips and closed the gap between them, placing his servo to the back of Luca's head and pushed it more closer to him, deepening the kiss more, it made Luca's face burn a fiery shade of crimson but slowly he closes his eyes and kisses him back unconsciously and stays as close to him as he could. 

**\---**

Little did they know, was that a certain autobot leader had been spying on them all, and had been hearing and seeing everything. His servos were clenched into tight shaking fists as a deadly scowl came across his face. 

**"T h o s e  l o w  l i f e  D e c e p t i c o n s  t h i n k i n g  t h a t  t h e y  w i l l  s t e a l  M Y  L u c a  f r o m  m e  a g a i n . . . "**

His voice and words were filled to the brim with poison and rage. Slamming down on the table that was near him he suddenly started to chuckle darkly, shaking his head slowly. 

"Don't worry Luca...I'll get you back...and when I do...  **Y o u  w o n ' t  e s c a p e  f r o m  m e  t h i s  t i m e .** "

 

 


	8. Betrayal can hurt...Its just like when your finger touches a thorn from a rose.

_"Hey Sari, have you...ever thought about what it would be like if you were betrayed by someone?" Luca asks the redhead, looking down with a soft look in his eyes as he watches two children play around in the park, two mothers smiling at their two children while Sari looks up at the chocolate hair brunet in complete confusion._

_"Hm? Why ask that question all of a sudden?" She looks at Luca who looks down with a sad look in his eyes but Sari couldn't see it because he looked like he was trying to hide it, which caused her to worry slightly._

_"I'm just...curious..." He mumbled, looking at her with a fake smile, trying to make it seem like it was a real one. "Um...if you don't want to answer the question then that's alright...." He sighs softly as he looks down, biting his lower lip as he starts getting lost in thought._

_Sari stares at her friend for a while then gently holds his hand gently and squeezes it tightly. "Well...if I was betrayed by someone...I would feel really sad...if anyone else I knew longer like that then I...I would feel so upset and sad that they would use me or the autobots." She clenches her free hand tightly, her eyes glaring down at the grass._

_"But...what if it was me...?"_

_That question surprised Sari, she knew that Luca would **never** betray her for anything. _

_Nor would he ever betray anyone else._

_Luca was too soft hearted for his own good._

_Sari and the others knew that Luca probably wouldn't last long in this world if he got hurt by so much terrible and bad emotions._

_Little did they knew that they were already too late from the start._

**_H E  W A S  A L R E A D Y  D Y I N G  F R O M  T H E  S T A R T ._ **

* * *

Sari looks out the window of her house, rain padding down against the glass. Guilt going through her like it never has before in her life, tears were in her eyes as she was trying hard to not break down into tears like the other times before the past month which was going to be turning into two. It was april 30th right now, everyone was still trying hard looking for the poor boy. Mainly some had been starting to give up but they were all still looking for the boy because their leader was dead serious about looking for the chocolate color haired boy. Sentinel was also commanding the same things and has been looking for clues on the human's whereabouts none stop.

So far, they got zero leads.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were the only two still looking for the poor boy, and they hadn't stop looking for Luca since then. 

 **"Sari? Your being more quieter than usual. What's up?"** Bumblebee tries to strike up a conversation, though his guilt was still eating him alive as well. 

The redhead sinks back into the couch, cast out of the side window to clear her foggy mind. Her arms loop around her waist as if giving herself a hug. Every time someone mention Luca's disappearance, her breath would hitch. Hearing his name brought tears and burning agony and regret. She didn't want to hear it at all. 

Not wanting to hear his name, as amazing as it may sound, didn't stop her or Raf from wanting legitimate answers. Why was there a broken mirror in his room on the floor and not anywhere else? Honestly if Luca had left a trail didn't he at least bring anything with him? And most importantly, why was there so much blood when Luca merely just slammed over a shattered a mirror? His body would be bleeding a lot yes, but not to where a puddle gathers into the middle of the floor and stain the entire mirror along with the broken rope as well. The last time she and Raf had went to the house with Sentinel and Bumblebee, all she had to do was watch Raf open the door to Luca's room, and take a quick glimpse at the blood and break down into tears, wails, and shaming herself for what ignorance has done. It was enough to let her know that something devastating went down and it was all because she didn't even think twice about going to check on him to get answers during the last time he was at the base. But now? She was going to plan on getting answers. If she didn't, disclosure would be her downfall. 

It would be everyone's downfall. 

"What do you think is up Bee?" Her voice snaps, only to soften into a whisper when she saw Bumblebee flinch and beep and whirl sadly, making her sigh sadly and pet his head gently. "Sorry Bee, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so upset and hurt and feel like an awful human being for leaving my best friend like that...." She sighs as she then gets up and grabs her backpack. 

 **"Your not the only one who's feeling like this Sari...you really aren't the one who feels like they had betrayed...."** He beeps through his radio, only to slowly stop his speaking until his voice became static. 

They all knew how Luca felt when he was betrayed by the first friend he actually had in his old home world. 

_Now they knew that they actually made him think that they were actually planning on betraying him from the start._

**\---  
**Bumblebee parks in front of Luca's house after the uncomfortable ride, still as quiet as a mouse. Sari pats his steering wheel with her now trembling hands and steps out of him quickly. Her eyes meet the front door, a lump in her throat which she forced to swallow up. It takes her a few minutes, head down and breathing heavily, but she manages to subdue her nerves and head inside the brick house that serve as Luca's place of rest. Each steps she takes towards to Luca's room left a terrible bitter taste in her mouth. Every step closer was another step towards misery. Hands clap together around her chest, the key about her heart adds a relief. 

Her body stiffens as she sees the door to Luca's room. The door was still cracked from the last time she and Raf were here. Their fright led them to forgetting to shut the door thoroughly. All their instincts were demanding them to do was not to turn back and look at the horrors that they had seen beyond the door. That's exactly what they did. But now, Sari was doing more than just glancing back. She was going to play the roll of detective and hopefully find out where Luca went. 

"No matter how horrifying and disgusting it is, your doing this for Luca. You owe him everything after all." She whispers in encouragement, grasping the door handle with a clammy hand. 

After her own investigation was complete then she would call Agent Fowler and Captain Fanzone and present the scene to them both. Professional help may be able to figure out what happened in a snap. 

Her hands heaves open the traumatic sight is unleashed upon her eyes. She shuffles into the room and gently closes the door. In her defenselessness, she hits her forehead against the closed door and squeezes her eyes shut, tears now appearing but will not let them fall. The room reeked of cluttered dust and decomposing blood. The sweet fragrance of red rose candles no longer lingered in the air. There was no evidence that Luca has lived here at all. Not in the bedroom, at least. 

'Stay strong Sari...you have to find your older brother...no matter what...' 

Yes, she calls Luca her big brother because he  _is_ her big brother, to her and Issac he was like he was apart of their family. 

She began to wonder why she hadn't started acting like the sister he used to have been to him just when he first came to this town?

That question might as well be better off not being answered. 

 _ **"Sari? Is everything going okay on your end?"**_ She hears Bee asks through her ear piece that was in her ear. "Yeah, I....I just got in his room...I'm gonna start searching in a moment." Her voice sounded quiet as she spoke, she was trying hard not to break down into tears and not look at the sight that was before her. 

 **"Alright, take all the time you need okay? I know that...its hard to look at everything...if I were you I...probably would have...."** Bee suddenly went silent after that, making Sari sigh and slowly shake her head slowly. "Understandable...I'm gonna try and start looking right now-"

_"So you did came to search for him hm? Its funny really, seeing how no one notices that the person that they love was hurting because the people that love that person are actually the ones that are hurting them. The person didn't want the people that are called "family" to blame their selves because of the pain the person has suffered. Just when one certain family member finally has enough on pretending being the "loving family member" bullshit they take their anger out on said person who they then see that they are the person they loved most after they had hurt them. But after hearing the crack of the love one who has been hurt by the family they had loved, their family finally pays attention to them. Now they are dead and there is no point in even looking at the mistakes they have done because they try to make up lies for said person who had died because of them and try saying that they aren't the one to blame for their loved ones death...."_

Sari gasps hearing a familiar male voice rapped from behind her, only a few feet away from her, Bee frozed as well, hearing the voice since her ear piece was on speaker right now at the moment. 

Said redhead quickly turns around, hands up in defense, to figure out who had just spoken. She knew that no one was suppose to be in Luca's house. 

"N....No........h-how is that p-p-possible....?" Sari stutters out at Luca's blank emotionless expression. 

_"It isn't really." He simply answers. "This here is only your imagination, But sadly, I'm the only thing that your small brain didn't create."_

Sari subconsciously clamps both of her trembling hands over the key dangling from her neck. You never know when danger could show up. The key was the most important artifact in Cybertronian existence. If the autobots lost the key, along with the cyber matter that Ratchet mentioned what little was in it left, the war was lost, along with this world, too. 

"N-No....y-your n-not r-r-real...I-I'm imagining this. W-Why am I i-imagining this? T-This i-isn't you, it never will be!!" Sari goes into a panic. 

It was Luca, but he was wearing a black leather jacket that was torn along with his other clothe, completely covered in dry blood and was covered in serious wounds that were fatal and would lead him to death. But there was one thing that was different about him. The skin, the hair color, clothes, even the steam rising from his white as hell discolored flesh was a deep black and grey. Black as thick smoke chocking the life out of unfortunate soul that wouldn't escape its wrath. And grey as thick dark grey clouds that were filled to the brim with water that was about to fall with "tears" from what  _her_ Luca would say about them. And this Luca's eyes, red and dark as the horrible look of blood, shined with nothingness and was filled with no emotion, there was no light in them either and his mouth, a thin line. This was someone pretending to be her dear older brother, who was considered someone dear to her and Bee's fragile hearts. 

It sure came out that way to her. 

 _"Does it make you and the others happy that I am gone? You all are a mess without me around it seems like..."_ Luca looked at her blankly, expecting a few words in reply. It sounded like he was talking about someone other than himself. 

 **"Sari....run....get out of there NOW!"** Bee shouted through the ear piece, seeing what was going on along with the others who were back at the base, and had planted a camera on the ear piece on where they can keep their eye on Sari and her investigation. Right now they were all completely petrified seeing the terrifying figure of this... _corpse_ that was trying to look like Luca. 

Sari quickly turns to the door and tugs at the door handle with all her might, struggling at the knob that was now locked from the outside-in. Her body grows cold at being trapped inside Luca's suicidal crime scene room with her nightmares. 

"W-What are you?! L-Leave me alone!!!" Sari cries in her hands, tears running down her faces. Causing the autobots to panic seeing that their now younger friend was trapped. 

"...I'm not here to kill you...I'm just here to give you a clue on finding...me." He looks down as he whispers in a depressed like voice as he stares down at the crying child that now took the time to stop and look up at the corpse like body from her hands in helplessness as he was towers over her with his shadow. "Stop looking here. Think beyond your world, your universe. What seems impossible? Figure that out and you may just be able to find me." 

"I-I don't u-understand..." Sari hiccups. 

"Those are all the hints I can give you...if I told you the rest then the "other" Optimus would be angry if I give you and your friends anymore leads. Even if I may be dead, he would still...do something about me that he'll regret on doing." He spoke softly, looking down at the ground with a scowl that was small as he kicked a glass from the mirror, even if it did, it sent chills of fear down Sari's spine.

"Wait, what about Optimus?" Sari bites back tears at the mention of her leader's name. The way it rolled off his tongue didn't seem quite right. 

"Trust me, I'm not talking about YOUR Optimus that's all weak and ignorant. He honestly never cared about me in the first place, I admired him from the start but the next thing I hear on the day when I get to try and hang out with him again I hear that he was starting to get annoyed of my presence and that I should just stay away from him and not keep him occupied along with everyone else. He didn't want me apart of that team in the first place and I known it. And I know damn well that the rest of you have been siding with him on it as well, none of you cared about ME did you? All you guys cared about was using me and my god damn powers then after when all of that is over, you'll all just betray me and tell me that I'm just a good for nothing lab rat. And I can't forget the fact that every time I tried to ask for help you all end up pushing me away and tell me that some of those problems could be taken care of on my own, and by god you have no idea how hard it is to get them to stop. I tried so many god damn times that I nearly wanted to go into a _fucking rampage._  I just wanted to prove myself to everyone that was here, to the people that actually showed me kindness and made me feel like i  _FINALLY_ had a home where I belonged in..."

The illusion of Luca slowly looked down and spoke in a dangerously dark venomous tone that made Sari feel like she was already getting killed.

"But all of those things were just lies all along...I should had never trusted any of you from the beginning....all of you made me wish i could die so that way I would stop wasting your damn time, I wanted to yell out at and scream at everyone in anger and rage, tell you all that I wish that you all would just appreciate me and let me help you all, and just listen to whatever I have to fucking say....yet I just stay silent and never say a single word...because I didn't want anyone to hate me or leave me....."

His voice started out with yelling but slowly started to turn into a whisper, Sari was already crying even more hearing everything this Luca was saying. Even if she knew that this wasn't the Luca she knew, but she knew that this was how Luca felt all this time and right now, the depression and sadness was going through her and everyone else like the plague. 

 _"Please...tell me where MY Luca is...I'm begging you..."_ Sari begs, looking at the other Luca with tears falling from her eyes. 

"Sorry, but I gotta go..." He then suddenly let out a small chuckle. "And let me tell you, your friend has a strong power and strength, he was able enough to knock out my Sari out cold." He gave the redhead a small warm like smile that her own Luca would give when she was being reassured by him. 

Through the hazy fade of Luca's grey and blackened body, his smile vanishes and turns into a thin line, a dark, dangerous and deadly expression appears on his face. The deadly bitterness searing into his face made Sari flinch. 

"Betrayal can hurt...Its just like when your finger touches a thorn from a rose. My team will not hesitate to fight him for you. Remember that well."

Sari's eyes then snapped open to reveal the door her forehead was still lent against. Scrambling around with panicked breaths, nothing was misplaced or touched. The glass that Luca's corpse had kicked was still where it was before he launched it across the room. It was as if it never happened at all. 

_The others now had some leads, though ones that are unbelievable, but they are still sound. What other options did they have?_

 


End file.
